He Loved So Much
by AngelLoverAshra
Summary: Bakugo wasnt proud of his actions toward a certain green eyed male, but it was better than letting the boy know he wanted to be more than friends. But can he keep up the act when the greenette starts getting pursued by others? nd when they get pushed closer after revealing a dark secret, can he resist temptation? Yaoi Izu/Katsugi B. SOME Izu/Todoroki Izu/Shinso Izu/Overhaul RATED
1. Chapter 1

**My First ever FF!**

**Enjoy!**

**3**

* * *

The sound of running could be heard throughout the empty white halls of U.A. High. As the one running continued down the hallway with vigor, they're urgency to get to their destination was enough of a distraction the moment they turned a corner. The fast moving figure didn't have time to react as they collided with something incredibly solid.

With a resounding "ooff!" the runner fell backwards, knocking their head against the floor in the process. Pulling themselves up into a sitting position with eyes shut as the figure rubbed the back of their skull in a futile attempt at treating their now throbbing head.

"Damnit..."

Realization dawned on the downed individual after hearing the word spoken. What they ran into was a person. Instant worry for the others well-being drove itself into the forefront of their minds as they looked up with the intention to apologize.

The air seemed to thicken for the bearer of red eyes as they stared into green.

"K...Kacchan!?" exclaimed the runner without much thought.

The scarlet eyed man furrowed his brows. "The hell you call me?"

Recognition of the fallen one in front of him brought a scowl to the face of the still standing man. "Tch...You better learn to watch where you're fucking going, _Deku_." His words were said with such distaste that the man on the ground looked away, taken aback at the insult. And suddenly..at least for the runner, it got a bit harder to breathe.

"Also…" the red eyed man said, suddenly pulling the figure below him up by his collar so they're faces were inches apart, "don't EVER call me that again, got it?" His glare bore into the now fearful eyes of the young man he was holding up.

"Sure..Im s-sorry about that ka-BAKUGO!" The runner stammered out his quick apology, all too aware of their close proximity. His eyes traveling across the face in front of him, taking in all the features of the man as if he were someone new. But he wasn't. Katsuki Bakugo was the same as he's always been. Spiky blonde hair atop a smooth face with eyes that knew more than the attitude that accompanied the individual let on.

Bakugo continued to stare at him. Then, seemingly pleased by the response, he let go of the others collar.

"Your fucking lucky no one was around to hear you say that, otherwise you wouldn't be getting up," Bakugo said as he walked away. He turned his head enough to see the runner on the ground stand, frowning at the pained expression on the others face. The sight left him with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The threat lingered on the ears of the green eyed runner as he gathered his books that had fallen out of his hands from the collision. He lifted the last item that was buried underneath them. It was a small spiral notebook with the words "GOALS" in large gold letters printed on the cover. Flipping it over he read **'If found, please return to Izuku Midoriya….**_**or else suffer at the hands of lord explosion murder' **_which was written on the back. His mind raced with old memories of his childhood as he eyed the words his ex-friend wrote alongside his own. He glanced in the direction Bakugo went, a longing he hadn't felt in ages welled up in his heart.

'Kacchan..'

He suddenly recalled past moments of himself and the ash-blonde. Thoughts of their younger selves sharing stories of would-be-adventures they would have together in their future. Times when they would secretly stay up late during sleepovers just to make the time with each other stretch on. They both even shared the same dream of becoming an MMA champion, which is what brought them together. Izuku had joined the same martial arts gym his father was part owner in. The blonde boy had joined at the same time.

Both hit it off pretty quickly as each showed much interest in the gyms other owner, Toshinori. He was recognized as the greatest MMA fighter in his weight class which caught the attention of the boys. The man an arsenal of world championships plaques and trophy belts. However, all his awards are an ironic reminder to the man's personal beliefs. To the athlete, a person should use their combat skills only to fight when protecting themselves and others. As well as never use violence for personal vendettas. After many years of being in the ring, Toshinori retired by opening a martial arts studio to pass on what he knew to the next generations. This way, many could learn to protect one another. Could be why he named the dojo One for All.

The runner remembers walking to said gym with his spiky haired friend. Fondness came over him at remembering that on some days, he would walk hand in hand with the young blonde. Both talking nonstop about Toshinori and his greatness. The boys each admired the man for his ability to be unrelenting in a fight and kind outside of one. Their aim to be one of the greatest like him spurred them into a rivalry that then blossomed into a close friendship.

They would mock spar with one another. Which normally turned into a fiasco of them making one another laugh with dumb moves. Then he recalled when he received a gift from the blonde that turned out to be the notebook he held. He remembered the utter joy he had when getting it. The little book had come to mean so much to him..

_'..whenever you think you can't face your fear, whenever you think you might lose, remember this book.' _He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the flashback. A twinge of sadness enveloped his thoughts then, wondering how he and his ex-friend came to be so distant from each other.

However, he knew exactly what had caused the blonde to treat him this way. It had been years ago, when they were just kids. Yet the impact of what happened affected the blondes feelings towards him till this day.

As time went by, the green eyed teen became an on looker to his ex-best friends life. He watched as the male grew taller and bulkier over the years. The long hours spent training at their shared gym and playing baseball showing up on the young man's well chiseled body. Izuku couldn't help admit that he was jealous of the growth his former friend was making. Though his own body had developed muscle over the years, through training and joining the swim team, he wishes it could have been as drastic as Bakugos. The man was basically made of pure power in his eyes. The power he wished he had in order to reach his goal of becoming an MMA champion.

Even though he and his ex-friend were no longer on good terms, he never really stopped following the track record left behind by Bakugo. He knew the male was incredible at almost everything. Academics and sports were part of the list of things he excelled at. His social life was even something to marvel as the guy was named prom king every year so far. Izuku wasn't even shocked when he learned Bakugo became team captain of the baseball team during their freshman year of highschool. He couldn't help but be proud and happy for the man.

Bakugo never feared challenges, when he sought out to accomplish something he went full throttle. This was an aspect of his Izuku admired for the longest time. He could only watch as his old friend left him behind in his pursuit of becoming number one. Looking back, he wondered why he ever thought he could keep up with his once best friend. Their interactions through the years have been anything but pleasant. Bakugo never acknowledge their past friendship, thus leaving Izuku feeling hollow whenever the blonde treated him with such disgust. He knew the other wouldn't accept a weak individual like him back into his life. No matter how hard he tried.

The realization chipped away at him..more than he expected.

With a heavy sigh he started making his way to his original destination. At a much slower pace of course. The intention of getting to class less late than he already was had gone out the window.

'_This must be the worst way to start off senior year,'_ thought Izuku.

He stopped suddenly when his foot kicked something on the ground. His curiosity took over which led him to bend down and grab what appeared to be something small and oddly shaped. Emerald eyes widened upon closer inspection of what he knew to be a grenade. A one of a kind grenade key-chain to be exact. The little toy was inspired by the movie "Ground zero", the films website had a special promotion for their 20 year anniversary where they sold a limited amount of said key-chains. Izuku knew all this because he managed to get ahold of one as a gift for a certain someone's 7th birthday. Someone whom he believed threw away the trinket long ago...the same someone he just ran into.

Izuku moved without much thought. He turned taking a few steps in the direction Bakugo went before stopping. His eyes traveled to the key-chain in the palm of his hand. '_I can't believe he kept it, after all this time,' _Izuku wondered._'He was carrying it with him..'_ A feeling of hope swelled within him along with confusion. '_I thought kacchan didn't want anything to do with his past, with __**me**__...but..'_

He squeezed his fingers tighter around the key-chain. Unsure of himself on what he wanted to do, Midoriya made his way to class. Knowing it was probably too late to chase after the red eyed male.

* * *

Bakugo sat at his desk with a hand supporting his chin as he looked out the window next to him. He didn't care to pay attention to what his class's teacher was saying since the blonde knew it was the first day back at U.A. and most of the teachers would be going over introductions. As he tuned out the words of his teacher, Bakugo let his mind puzzle over his recent encounter with Midoriya. He thought about how foolish those large green eyes looked up at him with concern, even though he himself was obviously hurt by the fall.

'_Stupid deku,' _he thought. '_Always concerned for others, pisses me off!'_

The tall blonde remembered how close they had gotten when he pulled the smaller of the two up by his collar. The shocked look on the smaller male was priceless! He smirked at the recollection. He remembered seeing those full lips quiver in what might have been fear and those eyes pleading with him to be merciful. Bakugo seemed to recall the faint smell of coconut coming off the teen. '_Might of been from his morning shower,' _the thought of a naked Izuku briefly crossed his mind. Those unruly green locks dripping with soapy water and sticking to his pale skin. Bakugo wondered if the greenettes hair was as soft as it looked. He imagined running a hand through and grabbing a handful of it, pulling the males head back and tasting those plump lips fo-...

Shaking his head clear of his running imagination, Bakugo looked up to see the teacher still talking about how the year is going to go. He let out a frustrated breath while running a hand through his spiked mane.

'_Shit..'_ Realizing what he had been thinking brought on a feeling of hopelessness. The baseball captain had hoped that his infatuation toward the smaller male would have faded by now. Ever since the _incident _in their younger years, Bakugo has been trying to distance himself from Izuku. Always treating him like a pest that should stay out of his way. It had been too easy for the blonde to do, year after year ...but the green haired optimist always looked at him with a glint of something in his eyes. It pissed Bakugo off to no end, how can the other not be angry with him? Why does he continue to look at him with such..

Seeing the same look in Izuku's eyes earlier had almost broke something in him, that same look which gave him hope that things could be like they used to..but he knew better. He had already decided it would be best for them two to be separated anyway so they could focus on their goals.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Truth was Bakugo feared reaching out to Midoriya. After what had happened when they were kids, the blonde couldn't find it in himself to face the green haired boy. And now, after years of being cruel to the guy, he didn't believe he had the right to be close with him again.

'_**kacchan..'**_

Shoulders belonging to the blonde tensed at remembering that moment in the hallway. The sound of his old nickname leaving those lips had stirred something within him. Thoughts of himself begging the younger male for his forgiveness crossed his mind. '_Could it be that easy?' _he pondered on the thought.

Crimson eyes looked out the window yet again. Looking up at the sky Bakugo let out another frustrated breath. '_**No**__...not after what I did.' _

Lost in his own thoughts, the bulky teen didn't notice someone calling his name. It wasn't until something hit the side of his head did his train of thought break.

"The hell?" he barked.

"Yo man! Where you at Bakubro?" The greeting of his red headed friend dispelled his rising anger. Seeing the other waiting on him while others made their way out the classroom. He frowned, '_when did the bell ring?"_

"Sorry Eiji, but the hell man? Don't go throwing shit at people," Bakugo scolded the other, gathering his things to follow the other out the room.

Eijiro rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Sorry! But you were seriously spaced out bro, everything good?"

Bakugo held his features in a blank expression as he looked at the other. He met Eijiro during boot camp the summer before their freshman year. The guy had been one of the few people able to keep up with Katsuki's physical abilities during that time. A respect for the red head had bloomed as he was put onto the varsity football team at the same time he was put on the varsity baseball team. They became good friends due to sharing many classes together and Bakugo didn't mind the man's good natured personality.

"Yea, m'fine." He finally answered.

The two made their way to their next classes. Both maneuvering through the halls of U.A. full of rowdy students. Bakugo was ignoring most of what Ejiro was spewing on about how 'manly' it was that they were both seniors and each of them were captains of their sports team. Scarlet eyes scanned the crowd around them, secretly hoping to catch a sight of green among them. With no luck he continued down the hall.

"I'll catch you later Bakugo, I've got economics next with Mrs. Midnight. We still on for this weekend?" he asked the blonde.

"Yea, your girl tagging along?"The ash-blonde asked with little enthusiasm. He promised Kirishima they'd hang out the first weekend of beginning school a while back. Bakugo assumed the red head would want to bring his girlfriend since he knew they didn't get much time together over summer break.

"Oh yea, I promised her that I'd buy her some new shoes for the homecoming dance that's in a month. Perfect timing right!" The redhead gave a short wave as he went in the opposite direction of Bakugo. Leaving the blonde to head to his next class alone.

He walked in the classroom seeing many students already gathering around each others desks. Beelining for the empty seat in the back corner next to a window he placed his stuff down while saying his hellos to some of the students that called out to him. Constant recognition was something he was used to after he became the school's baseball star. He didn't mind the fame, but what he didn't care for, were the regular encounters of girls trying to grab hold of his heart. He knew they sought a piece of his spotlight...and whatever else hormonal teenagers wanted. Not bothering to open any of the letters he was given by the desperate females, turning them down was always a pain for the blonde. Rumors started spreading that he wasn't even attracted to women but he never bothered with speaking out against the gossip. Bakugo found scandals incredibly boring so he ignored them most of the time. Besides, no one save himself knew he only had eyes for a freckled face swimmer..

Bakugo was too distracted by his thought process to notice the object of his imagination walk through the door. He failed to see the wearer of red sneakers walk across the class clutching books to his chest. Said figure sat at an empty desk at his right, still unbeknownst to the man with spiked hair. The blonde also missed shy green eyes looking in his direction.

"Alright everyone, shut up and take your seats. I'm going to call role," the teacher spoke to the class without much emotion. "Sero Hanta?" The man began.

"Here," came the response. The teacher continued calling the names of his students.

Bakugo stared aimlessly out the window, his thoughts persist on remembering his encounter with Izuku earlier. The scarlet eyed teen wishes he could take back the insult that he threw at Izuku.

"Toru Hagakure?" "Here!"

The blonde wondered if he could get away with avoiding Izuku the rest of the year as he did much if their time at U.A. That way he wouldn't make the mistake of hurting the smaller man again. He cringed when remembering the painful look in those emerald eyes.

"Kyoka Jiro?" "Present." "Miss Jiro, remove those headphones please. I won't be asking again." The short haired female grumbled as she did what the teacher said.

"Now then, Bakugo Katsuki?"

Without looking up the ash blonde lazily raised his hand, an audible "Here" leaving his lips.

The teacher nodded. "Yui Kodai?"

Bakugo retreated into his thoughts again. He felt incredibly lucky, at the same time unlucky, that he never had to share a class with the boy on his mind. Though he wasn't completely unaware of what the male had been up to throughout their high school life. Bakugo knew he joined the swim team. Figuring that out early on since their teams shared a locker room. The baseball captain wouldn't dare admit aloud how he would steal glances of the smaller teen when he showed up in the locker room soaking wet.

"Shihai Kuroiro?" "Here."

He could see his soaked swim trunks cling to a full and round backside. Red eyes secretly watched as the retreating form headed to the showers…

"Koda Koji?" "Here!"

The ash blonde imagined following the drenched teen in the showers..

"Mineta Minoru?" "Right here!"

Bakugo pictured himself behind the swimmer, both of them getting soaked under the shower head. He saw himself reach out to thread a hand in green locks. Coaxing a pleasured sigh from the smaller of the two as Bakugo massaged his scalp. Stepping closer to encircle Izuku's slim waist with his other arm, he pulled him flush against him. The swimmers ass now pushing against Bakugos hardening length, he ground against the mound of flesh. _'kacchan__**..' **_the freckled teen moaned. Bakugo licked his lips, wanting…._needing_ to hear that sweet voice say that name of his again..

"Izuku Midoriya?"

Red eyes shot forward, all thoughts halting in their tracks. His attention now fully on the teacher hoping he would repeat what he just said. Maybe he heard it wrong, yea. And it's possible there's someone else with that name. Izuku Midoriya is a common one, right?

"..here.." A soft voice said.

Bakugo turned his head at hearing it, shocked at how close it sounded. The blonde was stunned as he looked upon a green headed figure sitting next to him. '_when did he..' _

His eyes widened a fraction when the greenette looked up at him. Those emerald orbs he treasured in secret gazed at him with trepidation. He noticed how the boy was fidgeting in his seat, Bakugo all to aware of the freckled cheeks in front of him growing pinker as the seconds went by.

"-akugo."

A small smile made its way to the boys face. One that nearly took the blondes breath away. He wasn't quite sure why the other would smile at him at all, especially with how he treated the greenette earlier

"Bakugo!"

Red orbs stayed locked with green. He questioned whether he was in the right class now. Finding it too much of a coincidence that Izuku was there after he mentally vowed to avoid him. Bakugo swallowed the lump in his throat, now realizing he had to sit so near him for the entirety of their senior year. He wondered if this was the universe's way of a sick joke..

"KATSUKI!"

Tearing his eyes away from the swimmer, Bakugo looked to the front of the room. Seeing his teacher glaring at him. He noticed many pairs of eyes from around the room looking at him. Shocked when the blonde realized he was standing with no recollection of doing so.

"Is there a problem Mr. Katsuki? " Asked the annoyed adult.

"No sir, uh...sorry for the interruption Mr. Aizawa," came Bakugos simple reply. He sat down quickly, eyes cast downward and not seeing a green pair looking at him with concern.

"Good, don't let it happen again." Mr. Aizawa finished up role call moments later. "Many of you know the first week of a semester is generally pretty laxed. I don't normally follow this method as I think it instills bad habits in the senior class. However, due to a few students that will be arriving later on, I won't be assigning anything this week to stray from any confusion among the newcomers."

The entire class erupted in cheerful banter at hearing the news. Many high fives and 'oh yeah's!' were shared. Bakugo silently thanked the teacher for switching the attention off him.

"Don't get too excited. I'll still be taking attendance so y'all better be in here _before_ the bell rings. Not a second later, or else count yourselves absent. I do not tolerate tardiness. No exceptions." His eyes dared anyone to question him. None did, he continued with his talk.

The rest of the class period was spent as free time. Mr. Aizawa feeling too tired to really start teaching anything. The man surprised most of the students when he pulled out a bright yellow sleeping bag from thin air and climbed in it. He was now napping on the floor behind his desk.

Bakugo kept his gaze directed out the window but not looking at anything in particular. Leaning his head on his hand the baseball player tried to appear nonchalant. Not sure if it was working because he felt so on edge with the green haired male being so close. He could feel the scowl on his face deepen as he thought about the situation he was now in. Wondering if it would be worth switching classes. He mentally kicked himself, ashamed at his cowardly thoughts. The blonde decided to just stick it out for now. Not liking the idea of running away. _'As if I haven't been doing that already.._' he added.

Bakugo kept his attention away from everyone else, ignoring the loud voices conversing around him. He almost turned around when he heard a gasp and the sound of pens hitting the floor on his right.

"Long time no see, _Izuku."_ Bakugo tensed when hearing that name at the same time recognizing that voice. He leaned back in his seat to get a better look at the scene happening next to him, trying not to be too obvious. Hands in his pockets clenched when he saw an arm thrown over Izukus shoulder and a face he knew leaning far too close to the boy.

"Ah! H-hi Shinso, yea. It has been a while," replied the teen. Bakugo wasn't sure but the swimmer looked a little nervous. He kept his hands in his lap and kept glancing around as if he could avoid looking the other in the face.

"It's been _too _long shorty, hope you had a good summer. I'm a little hurt you never called to say hi!" Shinso looked away and placed a hand on his chest in a dramatic show of pain.

The green haired boy finally gave Shinso his full attention. "Oh, I'm sorry! I just...I didn't have a lot of time to myself this summer. My mom has been pretty sick for a while now so I've been the only one able to cook and clean for the three of us. I guess I let it all get a bit too distracting."

Bakugo's mind suddenly raced with confusion after hearing the boy speak. '_'Three' he said,' _thought the blonde. Bakugo knew Izuku didn't have any siblings and he was also remembered the absence of the greenettes father. '_What does he mean by three then,' _he wondered.

"Ahh, it's no problem shorty." Bakugo started listening again. "Just happy to hear it wasn't something I did. Thought I scared you or something." The male with indigo hair said this while grabbing a chair and placing it against Izuku's desk. He sat in a reversed style, crossing his arms over the back of the chair while resting his chin against them. Bakugo saw the male give Izuku a smile, one that didn't quite reach his tired eyes. Yet the smaller teen just smiled back. The blondes jaw clenched in irritation, not liking the closeness of the two.

"No! O-of course not, sorry for making you worry. I'll try being a better friend from now on." Izuku finished saying then laughed. Bakugo automatically relaxed a little at the mention of them being '_friends_**'.**

"Ohh? Friends are we?" Shinso said, shooting Izuku a smirk. The male reached out a hand and placed it on the swimmers thigh. "Since we're friends and all, would you like to hangout with me and the guys this weekend?"

If it were possible, the ceiling of U.A. might of had a giant hole in it from the sheer heat of Bakugos glare. After seeing where Shinso put that hand, the baseball captain thought it best to aim his silent rage at the defenseless ceiling. Still sane enough to listen, however, he heard Izuku's reply.

"Well t-that's very nice of you, uh, b-but I wouldn't want to be a bother," he said. Bakugo chanced another glance in the pairs direction. He noticed how Shinso's hand was still on the green haired boys thigh, but he also saw the massive blush across freckled cheeks. The hole would have gotten three times bigger just now.

"Nah, you wouldn't be botherin anyone shorty. We aren't gonna be doing much, just going to Awase's place for a party he's throwin. Or maybe,' the male with tired eyes leaned forward until he was inches from the freckled boys face. "maybe me and you could go and do our own thing. We could see a movie or something, hows that sound?" Red eyes followed the hand as it moved up a bit. The same eyes tried to will the appendage into spontaneous combustion.

"Oh! Wo-wow, uhmm, actually. The party sounds li-like fun! Would it be okay if I brought some o-of my friends?" Izuku stuttered. Waving his hands around he added, "b-but if its to-too much trouble I understand!"

Shinso retracted his hand from Izuku's thigh, placing it under his chin like before. He seemed to ponder over the smaller males words. "I think that'll be fine, Awase is inviting half the school anyway. I doubt he'd notice a few extras," he said this while giving Izuku a crooked grin. "I'll text you his address."

Bakugo didn't fail to see the swimmer relax his shoulders and let out a small sigh. Then the green headed teen gave the other male a smile in return. "Awesome! Then I gue-"

He was cut off by the sound of the bell, signaling the end of their class. '_FINALLY,' _thought the spikey haired blonde. He reached over to gather his bag and quickly made his way out the class room. The baseball captain was also unaware of two emerald eyes following him.

"Damnit!_" _Bakugo cursed as he made his way to the cafeteria. He didn't think the conversation between the two males could fill him with such bitterness. The thought of Izuku hanging out with _Shinso _of ALL people gave him a bad taste in the back of his mouth. _'If I had to sit threw one more minute of that..' _The blonde suddenly imagined blowing up the blue haired man's face with his bare hand.

Bakugo knew the guy as the varsity football teams best linebacker. The male had speed like no other, and could take a hit from the largest of players. He was also known for being a womanizer. Shinso could sweet talk almost any girl into being with him, but the man only stuck with them for a short while. He never dated a girl for longer than a month. Bakugo knew it was probably because that was the average amount of time it took for them to sleep with him. Kirishima had mentioned countless numbers of stories he heard from the blue eyed man himself. Shinso would talk about his "encounters" behind the girls back, this rubbed the two friends the wrong way. Eijiro often spoke about how unmanly it was of the linebacker to treat girls that way. Then the blonde had accepted the news as fact since he saw new girls on the arm of that guy every few weeks or so. Bakugo was still not sure why the females would continue to fall for someone like that.

Knowing all this and seeing how the football player was talking to Izuku...how he was _flirting _with Izuku…

Although, he couldn't prove that was actual flirting. Shinso was known for going after girls and girls only. No one really knew if Shinso ever batted for the same team. However, the possibility of him swinging for both teams didn't extinguish his unease either.

Yet the way he touched the green eyed teen while suggesting they go out _together __**alone...**_His body couldn't hold back the disgust he felt. He couldn't fathom the idea of Izuku being in that creeps arms. Bakugo didn't believe Izuku was ignorant of the rumors so the teen HAD to know something was up with that guy, right?! He didn't even know Izuku was gay!

Stopping dead in his tracks, Bakugo looked around, taking in his surroundings. Now realizing he was nowhere near the cafeteria. "Shit." He began making his way to the lunch room.

He never really put that much thought into the idea that Izuku liked men. Thinking most of his life that his feelings toward the boy were one sided and would always be. Another reason why he never bothered to confess. He just assumed Izuku was straight since it was never brought up when they were young. But he didn't have much room to judge, the red eye male hasn't been apart of Izuku's life in a long time. He tried keeping up with as much as he could but many things about the greenette didn't reach him. Bakugo was all to aware of this being due to his own stubbornness.

However, thinking back..Bakugo recalled many times when the other boy showed much affection toward his younger self. He never thought much of it though. He remembers the times they shared beds when having sleepovers, the freckled boy sometimes cuddling him in his sleep. The blonde remembered Izuku would sit on his lap every time they watched "Ground Zero". And they had watched that movie many, **many, **times.

A heat made its way to the spikey haired athletes cheeks when he replayed one particular memory. The two were back at Bakugos house. His parents were out getting food so they decided to play a game in his room while they wait. Bakugo watched as a young Izuku fought off a hoard of strong zombies in the video game he played. After getting eaten the greenette had said something about never wanting to lose an actual fight. '_Its scary to think there are monsters worse than these out in the world. I know..I want to become a symbol for those who are scared, but I'm afraid too...I'm afraid of being weak..afraid of losing.' _Back then, at least to the blonde, the statement sounded crazy. _'Don't worry 'zuku!' _He had told him, _'you'll be just fine.' _Young Bakugo got up and walked to his desk and pulling out something from a drawer. Getting back on the bed, he handed the item to Izuku. The green eyed boy eyeing the notebook questioningly. Bakugo told him, _'have this, you can record all the times your afraid of somethin. Then, write down how your going to face that fear. This way you'll never forget that you __**can**_ _overcome your fears. So never lose sight of your dream 'zuku. Show the world that anyone can look fear in the eye and say, I AM HERE! Let it be a reminder that I'm always with ya, cause whenever you think you can't face your fear, whenever you think you might lose, remember this book. Remember I'll be there with you, and together we'll always win!'_ The look that came over the tiny version of Izuku almost melted the blondes heart back then. History almost repeated itself when he recalled the image. The small version of Bakugo had just been bewildered by glistening emerald orbs, the open mouthed smile accompanying them so widespread it nearly split the boys face in half! He then had the literal air knocked out of him when a tiny green haired boy tackled him to the bed. He lay there with the small frame on top of him. The freckled boys face then looked up at him with a shrunken smile that held the same brightness to it as the previous one. Izuku's eyes held back unshed tears, Bakugo's younger self almost felt sad when they squeezed shut, only to implode with joy at the boys genuine grin of happiness. '_You're the best Kacchan!' _The greenette proceeded to give young Bakugo a peck on the cheek. It had happened so fast to him that it seemed to never happen at all. But he remembered the feelings that washed over him in that moment, at being given that name he adored. He had looked at the boy who was back playing the video game next to him. That was when he vowed to get stronger for the both of them. It was the only way he could protect that smile he loved so much…

Bakugos heart had learned that day it only had room for the green headed fool with a blinding smile. But nonetheless, his memories couldn't pinpoint a time that revealed the swimmers interest in men. The only men he ever paid attention to were Toshinori, sensei and _that _guy. Even so, the fact remained that Izuku made plans. He was going out with Shinso this weekend. The possible scenarios left him with a heavy heart.

_'This must be __**the**_ _worst way to start off senior year,' _he thought.

The blonde stopped walking suddenly, taking in his surroundings. "Shit.."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING 3 **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Bakugo sat himself down next to Eijiro Kirishima at the cafeteria table holding a large tray of food. The red headed boy was currently talking his girlfriend's ear off with news about his classes. He didn't bother announcing his presence to the two, unsure if his sour mood would affect them both. Narrowed red eyes automatically scanned the cafeteria looking for any sign of chaotic green hair. The orbs then focused on the plate in front of them when no signs came. Bakugo couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew he didn't have the right to interfere in the freckled boys life, but the thought of him in the company of someone like Shinso…Bakugo ran a hand through his spiked hair effectively cutting off all thoughts.

"Hey man! How's the first day treatin ya?" Kirishima clapped him on his shoulder, giving the blonde a lopsided grin. He appreciated the teens genuine positivity most of the time. It was usually refreshing on days he felt like punching everyone's face in which was surprisingly often. The baseball captain wasn't proud of having a short fuse, but Kirishima never seemed to be bothered by his mood swings. Eijiro was one capable of handling Bakugos temper flare ups with a resistance that surprised even him.

"It's been fine, not much to tell." He said flatly. '_Liar..'_

"That's cool bro, but listen to this. Me and Ash were just talking about going to this party Awase is throwing this Saturday. You down to go? I know we had plans but this sounds a lot more fun man!" The redhead spoke with an enthusiasm Bakugo just couldn't reciprocate. "Tetsu said he's gonna bring some bottles from his dads shop, BIG bottles man."

Bakugo eyed the ginger. He gave a mischievous smile, the same look was mirrored by his girlfriend as the two stared at the tall blonde with excitement. The blonde smirked at the sight. He knew his best friend made the right decision when choosing the pink haired girl. The two personalities really shone when they were together and both motivated each other to an annoying degree. Ashido tries her hardest to get Kirishima to focus on his studies while Eijiro pushed Ashido in her soccer practice..

Bakugo also thought the two were a dangerous influence on others around them, meaning him. They loved finding any reason to party. Got that A on an exam? Party. Lost a game during playoffs? Party. Broke up with your cheating boyfriend? PARTY. Those two never failed at being the life of any celebration either, the teens were basically made for each other.

Sadness washed over the blonde. The thought made Bakugo realize how lonely he felt, especially now since the target of his desires might be after someone he despises. That piece of information brought the athlete back into reality. Izuku is going to be at the party..with Shinso. Balling his hands into fists, the blonde looked away from the couple and glared at his food. He did **not** like the idea of walking in on the party and finding Shinso all over the swimmer. Yet he didn't want to leave Eijiro and Ashido hanging after promising them his time. He stayed silent and contemplated his options.

"If you don't want to go Bakugo, we can do something else together," said the pink haired Ashido. The mentioned baseball player looked up at her in surprise. Seeing a pair of honey colored eyes aimed at him. He relaxed his nerves a bit as she flashed him a small smile. Bakugo wondered what she was thinking…'_why does she seem worried all of a sudden,' _he thought.

He made his decision. "Nah, I need the chance to let loose before season starts. What time y'all wanna head over there?" The faces in front of him lit up with joy. They proceeded to talk about the night of the party, the two planning what to wear and where to meet up for a cab. All this was going in one ear and out the other for the baseball player.

Bakugo figured he could get to the party early enough to drink himself numb, thinking he could whole himself in a single spot the entire night. He started to think about all the events that transpired with the green haired boy that day. The conversation Izuku had with that creep of a linebacker replayed in the back of his mind.

Bakugo knew his emotions were getting the better of him as imagined bashing Shinso's face in with a bat. '_Damn, I need to quit this shit,'_ he mentally kicked himself. Knowing he needed to separate himself from these mental illustrations, lest he act on them without thinking. Bakugo figured his riled up emotions were due to being around Izuku again. The lithe male had already affected him this much on the first day. He shuddered at the thought of seeing those emerald eyes over and over again for the entire year. Bakugo knew himself well enough to admit his resolve would be chipped away every time he saw them...

Shaking his head free of the mental reflection, Bakugo finished the last of his food. '_One day at a time Katsuki,' _he said to himself. '_Your not gonna lose it, you can ride it out.' _The blonde let himself believe his will power was stronger than his desire to act on his emotions. He didn't become captain of the baseball team for nothing. The spikey haired athlete knew he could finish the year without giving in to his..cravings. All he had to do was ignore the freckled face teen, for the most part.

Red eyes shot up when a flash of green appeared in their peripheral. The same eyes followed to source of color, at the same time Bakugo felt a familiar warmth spread through his body.

'_One day at a time..'_

* * *

The rest of the day went by without incident for the baseball player. He was able to settle down after going through the motions of school with the lack of Izuku's presence in the rest of his classes. As he walked home he thought about how he still hated the existence of his own shortcomings. He wished he could just go through life without his infatuation to make things easier for himself.

Yet..if the blonde were given the option to restart life without Izuku in it...he knew he would decline the offer in an instant. No matter how much he wanted to stay far from the other, he couldn't fathom his life being devoid of the kindness Izuku had shown him when they were younger. He would rather relive the pain of the _incident _than live without ever knowing that smile...that damned smile.

Bakugo reached for the keys in his pocket when he got to his house and noticed something strange. The familiar bulk of his favorite key chain wasn't there and his suspicion was confirmed upon seeing the trinket missing from the metal ring. "_SHIT!" _he yelled. When had he lost it? He looked around his feet and found nothing. Down the sidewalk he walked from was empty as well. Mind reeling and temper beginning to flare, the athlete just huffed in frustration at knowing it was too late to go back to school and search for the thing.

"Fucking great.." he mumbled to himself as he walked inside his home. Placing his stuff down and taking his shoes off, the blonde made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out a cold drink after reading a note left by his mom that was placed on the refrigerator door. She was going to be working an all nighter at the hospital again. Bakugo then went to sit on the couch in the living room flipping the TV in front of him on and put on a channel he could tolerate. Seeing the clock on the wall, Bakugo figured he had about 30 minutes before he needed to make his way to the gym.

Bakugo stared at the tv. Not really following what was happening in the show that was currently on. The only thing on his mind was finding his key chain. He was punishing himself mentally for losing his most treasured memento. It was no surprise he was taking the misfortune to heart since the little keepsake was given to him by the swimmer with eyes that shone like emeralds. It had been a one-of-a-kind grenade keychain sold to commemorate the anniversary of his favorite movie. The greenette even had the baseball players initials engraved on the side along with 'happy birthday' next to them. Bakugo learned later on that Izuku had worked around his neighborhood for weeks trying to earn enough money to buy it. Bakugo let himself smile, knowing the boy had done all that just to get him a special gift.

Which is why the red eyed male loved it so much. He had never received something so personal before and coming from his cherished friend made it even better. After everything that transpired in their younger years leading the tall blonde to distance himself from the other, he still couldn't bring himself to throw the tiny toy away. Guilt suddenly washed over him. Now thinking he didn't deserve to carry such a sweet gesture after everything he put the smaller boy through. A heavy sigh left the athletes mouth. Looking back at the clock he saw that he had 10 minutes left before he needed to leave.

The blonde got up and went in the direction of his room, deciding he needed to change clothes before leaving. Now in his room, Bakugo grabbed a forest green duffle bag that was lying in his closet. Once he had everything the teen headed into the kitchen where he grabbed his wallet and...now disappointingly light...keys. With everything in hand, Bakugo walked out the front door.

* * *

"I don't get it, why is it bad if everyone decides to drink early?"

"Because man, Tetsu's dads store closes at 10. He can only get more drinks after its closed. There won't be anymore drinks for a while if it's all gone _before_ that! You get what I'm saying?"

"Uhh, no..?"

"We'd get sober in that time man! That means the **girls** are sober too, we'd have to get them drunk all over again!"

"Ohh.."

It wasn't easy ignoring the two teens talking bluntly in the locker room. The area wasn't small but there weren't as many people there tonight, so the two's voices carried farther and more clear with ease. Suddenly, a locker door slammed, seemingly on the other side of the room. The sound surprising the two conversating.

"Tch, whatever man. Let's get out there, your turn to hold the bag anyway." A door could be heard swinging open. Sounds of music and rowdy voices were echoing off the walls of the locker room before being muffled once again when the door shut. The sound of shuffling could be heard on the side of the room where the locker had shut loudly.

"Jeeesus fuckin christ. I thought they'd never shut up," said a tall figure.

"Well maybe if they knew we were in here earlier then they would have shut up sooner too Kai," replied their companion. "And did you have to close my locker so rough? You could break it!"

Kai looked at the other with an amused expression. "Now now Izuku, you worry too much! Besides, I would have _thrown_ a locker if it would have kept those assholes from uttering another word." The taller male gave Izuku a small grin before placing a hand atop the teens head. Then his face took on a more serious expression, "and it looked like they were upsetting you."

Izuku pouted and swatted the hand away gently. "Yea well, they were talking about getting some girls drunk…...and I can probably guess why," he talked as he reopened his locker and set his duffle bag in the small space. The highschooler looked to the brunette next to him. He saw the man in front of him shine a pair of honey gold eyes into his jade colored ones. "Are you sure you won't go to the party with me? If you did, maybe guys like them will think twice before doing something stupid."

Kai let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head, looking away from the unruly haired teen. "Surround myself by a bunch of drunk and hormone driven punks? Sorry angel, but no thanks. I'm not a fan of playing 'babysitter'. Anyway, everything will be fine! Remember what I said about worrying too much?" The taller man ran a hand through his hair and spoke in a barely audible tone. "However, if that hormonal punk were you then I'd have a change of heart." He then locked eyes with Izuku, not missing a blush form on the others freckled cheeks. Kai, without noticing, licked his dry lips.

Izuku looked at the man's grinning face and let out a small sigh. He gave the brunette a slight grin of his own. "You might be right. But I promised a friend that I'd go so I won't be able to hang out this weekend." While the greenette spoke and grabbed a pair of gloves from his locker, he missed the disappointed look cross Kai's face.

"Alright then, if it'll calm you down a bit, how 'bout you call me if something goes down? I promise to be there in a heartbeat." Kai said. He was almost blinded by the smile the small teen flashed him.

"Thanks Kai." Izuku felt himself relax, now understanding how much the conversation he overheard freaked him out. The greenette fully appreciated his trainers words. Izuku never trusted anyone like he did Kai, having known the older male for longer than nine years, he had been the closest thing to a best friend to him. He started walking toward the door with Kai in tow. His footsteps stopped when the door swung open and an irritated looking Bakugo walked in.

Izuku shuddered as red eyes peered at him before landing on something behind him.

"Katsuki," he heard Kai say with no real emotion.

"Sensei," greeted the blonde. He walked past Izuku and went straight to his locker, not giving the pair any more thought.

No one seemed to notice a pair of golden eyes following the blonde with a fierce glare.

Izuku let his gaze follow the athletes retreating form, feeling hurt when Bakugo ignored him. He suddenly remembered the key-chain and confusion overtook his thoughts. '_He still treats me the same..but...if he had __**that**_ _then doesn't that mean…' _His thoughts were cut off when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hey Izuku, you alright?" Kai asked, not liking the troubled look on the teens face.

Izuku turned his attention to the brunette. He tried reassuring the older male with a smile, albeit a nervous one. "I'm fine, why don't you go on. I'll meet you on the mat in a few, I've got to use the restroom."

Kai just looked at the green eyed teen. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, the older male just nodded. "Okay, but hurry up. I've got a new regimen for you to follow and it'll take a while to learn," he told Izuku as he walked away.

Said teen perked up at the news, now excited to learn some new techniques from his instructor. "Sure thing!" He watched as Kai left through the door, now feeling exposed as he was alone in the locker room with only one other person…..the person he desperately wanted to speak with. Feeling a surge of courage, he searched for the spiky haired teen.

Izuku found the blonde putting his things away in the column of lockers located at the center of the room. The males back was facing him. He was wearing a black wife beater and dark maroon sweats. Green eyes noticed the males back muscles move underneath taut skin. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, he spoke. "U-uhm, Kacchan?" The figure in front of him froze. Izuku's eyes stayed fixed on the taller teen. His gaze never broke, even when the blonde turned his head and glared those red orbs at him. His courage wavered at the males response.

"The fuck you want, _Deku." _


	3. Chapter 3

"The fuck you want, _Deku."_

Bakugo internally cringed. He didn't mean to put as much malice behind those words as he did but Izuku suddenly calling his name had seriously startled him. And the use of _that_ nickname definitely surprised him...and he'd never admit aloud that after hearing it, he felt a fluttering sensation begin in his stomach. However, the ruby eyed male still felt annoyed at his day turning into a whirlwind of unfortunate events. So Bakugo knew it wasn't one of his best moments by letting the days pent up irritation seep through his words a bit.

The blonde turned, crossed his arms and waited for the other to speak. He stared at the freckled boy wearing a neon yellow tee and black basketball shorts. The sight of such vibrant color almost enhanced the boys dark hair, making it look like a sea of black silk that reflected tints of green in the light. Bakugo could tell Izuku was unsure of the situation, green eyes stayed downcast as if trying to avoid him. A wave of guilt hit him because he knew it was due to his aggressive attitude being directed at the teen. Bakugo saw the boy look into his eyes, determined. But Izuku's hands were fiddling with themselves at his side, as if he were trying to distract himself.

. "I just...wanted to talk," he finally said.

Bakugo looked deep into those jade colored eyes. The smaller teens expression didn't appear off putting in the slightest, save for the nervousness those irises were giving off. For some odd reason, this bothered Bakugo. "Tch, what's there to talk about," he said curtly.

This made Izuku look away in apparent unease. "Um..I really wanted to talk to you..preferably in private."

Bakugo gave him a curious look. Weren't they in private now? This started to genuinely interest the blonde athlete but…he also felt unsettled. What could Izuku possibly want to say to him? '_Maybe he wants to tell me off..' _he thought. _'or finally tell me how much of a scumbag I am_.._.it's the least I deserve after everything._' The baseball captain ignored his inner turmoil as he kept his eyes fixed on the fidgety teen. Bakugo felt conflicted after seeing the swimmers distraught appearance. He couldn't ignore the worry he felt for him, even though he tried his hardest to keep the boy at bay most of the time.

The door to the locker room was heard swinging on its hinges, alerting Bakugo that they were no longer alone. The ash blonde now understood they weren't actually in a private place. '_To hell with it..talking won't fuckin kill me,' _Bakugo thought to himself.

He let out a tired sigh, "Aright." He saw Izuku look up at him with a surprised expression that quickly turned into one of patient optimism. "We can talk." He was able to speak with less venom in his words this time.

"Really? Okay, uhm..then can you meet me outside after the gym c-closes?" Izuku said. His voice wavering at the end of his sentence.

Bakugo eyed him before responding, "Parking lot." The owner of scarlet eyes watched as a small, weak smile broke out onto the greenettes face. His breathing almost became unsteady at the sight.

"Uh, yea..that's fine. I'll be out there after everyones gone." Those green orbs watched him answer with a nod. Another small smile was aimed at him. "I'll see you later then."

Bakugo stood there as the green haired teen walked away, only slightly disappointed the male didn't use that nickname again. He turned and finished putting his things back into the locker. The blonde shut it closed and quickly wrapped his hands in tape then put his fingerless gloves on. After doing such, the athlete just stood there..staring at one of his gloved hands. Bakugo felt so conflicted. He didn't understand why Izuku looked at him with such enthusiasm. Like he expected the blonde to reveal some grand secret.

He still felt unsure about the conversation he promised to have with Izuku. Just what did the other want to discuss? School? Was he in any kind of trouble? The latter was likely but Bakugo didn't believe Izuku had it in him to stir up trouble with anyone. But considering the two weren't on each other's best friend list as of late, he really had no clue what the greenette had going on in his life other than school, swimming and MMA.

'_Maybe...it's about his mom,' _he thought. Frowning, Bakugo remembered the short explanation Izuku gave Shinsou earlier that day. '_He had mentioned his mom being sick for a while, maybe it's about her.' _Yet, for the life of Bakugo, he couldn't guess as to why Izuku would come to him about that either. The curiosity in him continued to grow, but so did his apprehension.

He let his thoughts run as he made his way out the exit and into the area where most of his peers were training. Sounds of gloved fists and hard kicks pounding against sandbags could be heard throughout the open space. Voices full of mirth and tenacious encouragement echoed against the walls. Bakugo went straight for one of the unoccupied sandbags hanging from the ceiling. Glancing to his right, he saw the man he admired teaching a class of newbies. He noticed how most of them were a few years younger than him. A memory flashed in the back of his mind, bringing him back to the moment he signed up for MMA classes. The same day he met Toshinori for the first time. It was also the day he met a child with freckled cheeks and unruly green hair...

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki had felt like the winner of the biggest lottery when he learned the legendary Toshinori had opened a Martial arts gym. In _his _hometown of all places. The dojo had been named 'One for All', the young Bakugo had learned about it on the news report his dad watched every morning. Bakugo pleaded with his mom to let him join and she had refused believing it was too dangerous of a sport. But inevitably gave in when he relentlessly asked her to take him day after day.

So he had walked in the dojo with his mother in tow, the blonde had felt so pumped knowing he was going to meet his idol for the first time! Young Bakugo had his attention turned to the large glass case against the wall. It was full of black and gold championship leather belts, decorated plaques and photos of the fighter the trophies belonged to. Scarlet eyes almost sparkled upon inspection of each award.

"Bakugo! Over here son," his mom called.

He tore his eyes away and looked around the studio, finally locating his mother in an open area with mats covering the floor. She stood next to a man with short waves of dark hair that seemed to glow a greenish color when the light hit certain spots. He had a friendly smile that made his dark colored eyes crinkle at the edges. The man looked familiar to young Bakugo for some reason.

Bakugo ran right over to his mother's side and stared at the man with strange hair. "Who are you supposed to be?" He said with little patience.

"Mind your manners Bakugo, this is Hisashi. He's going to help you get started with the basics," his mother explained. The blonde continued to look at the male, wondering why he would be learning from him and not Toshinori. The stranger just gave him another smile and knelt down, now eye level with Bakugo.

"Hey there, I'll be filling in for Toshinori while he finishes getting the media under control. Place is swarming with poparazzi some days so he'll be handling that at times. I hope we can get along well um, Bakugo, was it?" the older male talked without the endearing tone most adults used. The blonde hated when adults treated him like some idiot kid but this guy didn't do any of that. At least, that's what a young Bakugo thought at the time.

"Oh and," the dark haired man turned his head enough to look at something behind him. That's when Bakugo noticed a small kid clinging to the mans back. The boy had wavy...green?..hair, freckles and a pair of emerald color eyes that stared right at him. "Would you like to say hi to Izuku here? He's going to be training at this gym also, you two might be working together so I hope you both can be friends!"

Hisashi shined the brightest smile at Bakugo after mentioning them being friends, but the blonde ignored it as he stared back at the boy. Then those green orbs moved to look up at the dark haired male,"d-daaaad, I can introduce myself!" he complained in a hushed tone. The freckled face boy moved to stand directly in front of Bakugo, he stuck out a trembling hand asking for a handshake. "My name is Izuku M-midoriya, pleased to meet you Bakugo!" The blonde was a little surprised to say the least. He didn't expect the two in front of him to be a father and son. He was truly surprised at the boys actions however. Initially thinking he was some nervous brat that wanted to hide and let others talk for him. But Bakugo didn't expect the kid to speak up like that. _'He has a nice voice_,' he thought.

He grabbed the outstretched hand and felt the others tense but still hold firm. "Nice to meet you too, Izuku," Bakugo responded. He noticed the boys face reden and his eyes slightly widened. Bakugo was taken by surprise again when a smile brighter than most he's ever seen erupted on Izuku's face. Bakugos hand inadvertently squeezed a bit tighter.

"Izukuuuu!" The two boys simultaneously let go of each others hand when someone yelled next to them. Red eyes looked up to see Hisashi staring at them with teary eyes. "My boy's made his first friend! Papa is so proud of you, wait till I tell Inko," the dark haired male practically sang while swooning around the mats on the floor.

"Daaad! Stop it already, jeez," Izuku had groaned out. Bakugo could see the embarrassed expression on his face, the boy was pouting and glaring daggers at his dad. Laughter started bubbling up in Bakugos throat until he couldn't contain it. His snickering didn't go unnoticed by the greenette, who was now glaring at him.

"Sorry..hah..your dad...reminds me of a mom dropping her kid off...for the first day of school," Bakugo said to the boy as he tried to control his laughter.

"Thanks. Great, finding out I have **two **moms makes this situation a whole lot better," Izuku responded sarcastically. Bakugo locked eyes with Izuku for a brief moment before both boys broke out into laughter. "Ha…well it kinda...is like the first day of fight school...so your not entirely wrong," Izuku tried to speak in between giggles.

"My dearest son, how can you say such mean things?! I'm truly hurt my boy!" Hisashi whined, feigning hurt which made Bakugos mother roll her eyes.

"Alright you two, why dont w-"

"HISAAASHI!"

A booming voice suddenly cut off Bakugo's mother. Bakugo, along with three pairs of eyes, looked in the direction of said voice. Scarlet eyes widened at seeing the source of the interruption.

A tall, muscular figure dressed in a white button up shirt and yellow pinstripe pants walked in the direction of Bakugo and the others. He saw golden blonde hair partially slicked back leaving two long tufts swaying upward in the front of his skull, basically defying the laws of gravity. The man also had eyes that shined the deepest of blue. The same eyes looked over every figure, including Bakugo, until they landed on the man who's name he called.

"Hisashi! Sorry I'm late my friend, I can't believe I actually made it! Those people sure are relentless with their questions." Bakugo could only watch as his idol wrapped a large arm around the shoulders of Izuku's father. The man with dark hair only grinned and nodded, as if he weren't being semi-hugged by the legendary fighter, Toshinori, himself. It was safe to say Bakugo had been thoroughly shocked.

"Hey Toshi, I'm glad you could make it. These two here will be joining us this week in class, and I think they've been waiting to meet you." Bakugo snapped out of his daze, now paying full attention to the conversation at hand.

"Hmm.." Toshinori looked at Bakugo and Izuku with a scrutinizing gaze and a hand on his chin. Bakugo felt the weight of his stare and shuddered. He looked over to see Izuku completely dumbstruck with wide eyes and mouth slightly open in awe. "To-To-Toshinori Yagi?!" He heard Izuku basically fangirl next to him, "i-is that really y-y-you?"

The man in question gave them a blinding smile and a thumbs up, " Haha! The one and only son! And you must be Izuku, I've heard much about you little man. Wow, that hair color is a hell of a characteristic Hisashi! Your boy looks just like you!" Bakugo saw Izuku practically beam at his words, he seemed to be loving every second the man was there. But the blonde couldn't deny his own amazement at the presence of his favorite mixed martial artist.

"And who might you be young man?" Toshinori's attention had now turned to Bakugo. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as the man he idolized looked at him.

"Ka-Katsuki Bakugo! I'm going to join your gym sir!" Bakugo stuttered a bit, unable to keep his excitement and nervousness around the pro athlete under control.

"Ahh, well we're happy to have you young Bakugo! Is it safe to assume your his mother?" The man now looked at the blonde, amber eyed woman standing near Hisashi. "Yea, I'm Mitsuki Bakugo. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yagi, my kid over there is a huge fan. It's a big reason why we're here today," she told the blue eyed man. "But I have a few concerns I'd like to get settled before I let him start here."

Bakugo glared lightly at his mom, not liking the way she spoke as if he might not be joining the dojo. But Toshinori just nodded and gave her soft look,"Of course Miss Mitsuki, I'd love to answer any questions you have. But I think Hisashi here is better suited for any details concerning the actual day to day schedules."

Bakugo felt confused again, not understanding why the dark haired male was so involved in the dojo. "Why's that?" He blurted out.

Toshinori glanced over at him and laughed before speaking. "He's my partner in this gym you see, we both own this place. Hisashi's been a friend of mine since the world champion fight with Shigaraki a few years ago. He became my trainer after that, so he's been a big part of the sport for a while now and knows his stuff. And since he'll be teaching most of the time, for now anyway, it's better to get his input on the details."

The shock on Bakugos face felt apparent. He now understood why the dark haired man looked familiar, he'd seen him before on television. He'd be outside the cage with Toshinori's team during UFC fights. Bakugo remembers seeing the man give Toshinori treatment between rounds many times before but never thought much of him. He looked over at the dark eyed man, then at his son. Bakugo couldn't help but feel jealousy toward Izuku, he had incredible ties with the pro fighter.

"Oi," he called out to him. Large green eyes turned to look directly into red. "How's this your first time meeting if your dads' his friend?" Those green orbs widend for a split second before looking down and away. He looked….sad.

"My dad…doesn't like to take me places outside of Shizuoka. So I never got to meet him until now..." Bakugo wanted to question him as to why but they were interrupted when Toshinori called him and Izuku over.

As he made his way to him, Bakugo saw his mom and Hisashi talking off to the side. '_Better not screw this up for me mom,' _he thought. He now stood in front of Toshinori with Izuku at his right, the enormous man just looked at them both with piercing eyes.

Bakugo tensed when the man knelt down, now at eye level with them both. He wouldn't admit to his slight flinching when the large male lifted both arms, only to have him place a hand on his left shoulder. The other on Izuku's right. Toshinori shined another brilliant smile at both of them. "Boy's, welcome to your first day of training!"

A smile threatened to split Bakugos face at his words, he looked over to see the same overjoyed expression on Izuku. The boys bright green eyes connected with his red ones. The grin on his face, somehow, got bigger which seemed to make him close his eyes. Izuku lifted his own arm and held out a fist to Bakugo. "We made it!" He had said, the blonde barely let a moment go by before he gave Izuku a fist bump. "Yea!"

Bakugo looked up when he felt the hand on his shoulder disappear. Toshinori was now standing at his full height again and looking down at them. He smirked before speaking, "Now then. For today's lesson, I'll ask both of you a simple question. However," Bakugo felt uneasy at the blank stare Toshinori was now aiming at them. "If I don't like your answer, then you can turn around and go home. But don't bother returning."

The blonde had started to sweat after hearing that. He glanced over at Izuku and saw the boy completely shaken with nervousness. He looked back to Toshinori right as he asked his question. "So, what goals are you two trying to reach while being here?"

Bakugo almost _felt_ Izuku stiffen next to him. He wondered what his answer would be because for him it was easy to know what he wanted. He took a deep breath to calm his own nerves before looking Toshinori in the eye, determination flooding his senses. Then he spoke, at the same time Izuku did.

"To be number one!"

* * *

Bakugo hit the sand bag in front of him with enough force to send the sweat from his arm flying off. He huffed as he kept the pace of his punches even and added kicks whenever he felt it necessary. Making one last kick before stepping back and looking at the clock hanging from the wall. A little over three hours have gone by. He clicked his tongue, only mildly irritated at losing track of time. Bakugo looked around to see no one else on the floor of the gym. He was completely alone.

He let out a heavy sigh before walking back to the locker room. The tall blonde knew he had about twenty minutes before the dojo's doors were closed for the night. It was plenty of time for him to take a shower and head to the parking lot to wait for Izuku. The thought made his heart race.

Reaching his locker, Bakugo pulled out his duffle bag to grab the extra pair of clothes he brought and his shampoo. After putting away his things, he walked toward the shower and grabbed a clean towel off one of the racks near the stalls. The blonde made quick work of washing away the grime from today's workout. He let the cool water run down his tired muscles for a while, then he shut off the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. Once he was dry, Bakugo put on a fresh black shirt and grey sweatpants.

He grabbed his keys from his duffle bag after he finished getting dressed. The wave of disappointment that hit him after feeling how much lighter they were made him want to break something. Being reminded of the failure to keep track of his most prized possession was almost too much for him to bare. But all he did was put his belongings back in the bag and the keys in his pocket. Feeling like he had everything, Bakugo left the locker room and walked out into the main area.

He noticed Toshinoris office door was shut, but saw the man had his lights on since it could be seen shining around the closed window blinds. Bakugo figured the man was there waiting to lock up after everyone left. It seemed like everyone had gone home already, at least to Bakugo. The blonde wondered if Izuku would be waiting for him outside already, since the teen had the idea of talking to him after everyone was gone anyways.

But when Bakugo made it to the parking lot, he didn't see the green headed boy. Feeling annoyed, the athlete pulled out his phone and saw it was ten minutes after the dojo was supposed to be closed. Looking around, there was still no sign of Izuku. "Tch, what the fuck is taking so long." Bakugo saw no one else around the parking lot. Deciding not to wait any longer, he started walking toward his car.

Bakugo popped the trunk of his car and put his duffle bag in it. After closing it he went around to the driver's seat and opened the door with the intention of getting in and driving home. But after he opened the car door he paused, looking back at the building he just came from. He knew he was curious about what the other wanted to say but it still bugged him at how unexpected it was for Izuku to ask to talk. With him. _Alone. _Yet the butterfly feeling in the pit of his stomach made him want to take a chance in talking with his old friend again. Even if it was just to tell the blonde to go fuck himself.

Seconds went by and he stayed in the same spot, letting the chill night air around him cool his tired body. Relaxing his muscles and letting out a sigh, Bakugo shut the car door with a bit more force than necessary. He walked around to the passenger side and leaned his back against the door. Now facing 'One For All' with hands in his pockets, he continued to wait for Izuku.

Ten minutes went by. There was still no sign of the teen with green hair. Bakugo started to think Izuku decided to leave without saying anything to him. A twinge of nervousness made him start to play with the keys in his pocket. Then irritation started to take over his thoughts.

"Damnit, to hell wi-" he stopped mid sentence when he caught sight of a figure coming from the front of the gym. The darkness made it hard for him to make out who it was, but they were carrying what looked like a bag on their shoulder. Red eyes squinted, trying to spot anything recognizable from the dark figure. His breathing hitched slightly when he finally caught a flash of green the moment the person walked near a light atop the building. Izuku was now turning toward the parking lot and beelining straight for him.

Bakugo's heart began to race. The curiosity that drove him to agree with this meet up now shrinking into nothingness as the reality of the situation sunk in. He was about to have, for the first time in _years,_ a real conversation with Izuku. And the fact that Bakugo wanted to keep his attraction for the other in check made his anxious nerves that much harder to contain. He knew he had to keep the hateful act up if he didn't want the other to know this fact. Yet, a part of him didn't want to lose what little confidence Izuku had in him. If there was any that is.

"Um, hey."

The next thought that was going through the blonde's head halted. He cursed himself mentally, falling like a dunes for getting distracted. Scarlet colored eyes now focused on iris's that shone like emeralds. He swallowed his concern and tried to keep his face as blank as possible. "Hey," came his reply.

"Sorry I made you wait this long," Izuku looked at something away from Bakugo as he spoke. "Kai held me up a bit."

Bakugo just watched the other, his words didn't seem hostile. The greenette held on to the strap of his bag and kept swaying side to side lightly. A cold wind blew against him. "So what is this about?" The blonde asked.

The look of discomfort on Izuku's face became apparent to the red eyed male. He kept shifting his gaze to something beyond Bakugo rather than on him. Feeling annoyed he blurted out,"I don't have all night."

Those green eyes shot straight to his face. "S-sorry..Well, it's about earlier. In the hallway..." he trailed off. Izuku's gaze shifted to the car. Confusion overtook Bakugos thoughts at his words. That's it? He wanted to talk about _that_? The anxiety he felt started to dissipate and was being replaced with regret.

"Alright, what of it?" He said weakly, realizing he was about to be given a tongue lashing. _'Not like I don't deserve it,' _he thought.

"Oh, um...well, you see..I think I found something a-after you had walked to class", Izuku wasn't making eye contact with him anymore. Instead, keeping his eyes locked on the car behind Bakugo. Said athlete narrowed ruby red orbs at the teen in front of him. _'Found something?'_

"It was right after we ran into each other...and I recognized it s-so I figured it was yours," Bakugo almost choked on the air he breathed after hearing the boy finish that sentence. His anxiety came back in full force and shooting through the roof now. He realized what Izuku had found. '_No…' _His own eyes followed Izukus hand reach inside his pocket and pull it back out, fingers clenched around something. "_**No.**__" _

"But I thought I'd make sure...and since we both come here after school…" Bakugo watched as forest green eyes looked straight into his own. A flush crept up on Izuku's freckled cheeks as he held up the hand that still clasped something. "I brought it with me," he said as he extended his hand and uncurled his fingers. Revealing the item Bakugo had been so obsessed over losing. And now, at least for the moment, he wished it had stayed lost.


	4. Chapter 4

He never imagined that _this_ would be what Izuku wanted to speak to him about. With the light from a lamp post nearby cascading on them, he knew his biggest fear had become reality when the teen opened his hand. Bakugo couldn't stop the heat rising in his face as he stared at the object he's been so upset about losing. Now it was being held by the one person he hoped would never find out about it. The ash blonde hesitated before looking at his ex friend, those bright green orbs almost screamed with anticipation.

"Yea, uh.." He finally spoke, "it's mine." Bakugo rubbed the back of his neck as a nervousness within him began to rise, he was suddenly feeling exposed. He saw Izuku's eyes widen in mild shock. '_Guess he didn't expect me to be up front about it,' _thought the red eyed male.

"Oh..okay, wow." The look on Izuku's face changed to something along the lines of disbelief. "heh, I never expected you to hang onto this. I even remember giving it to you and the look on your face.." A smirk then formed on his freckled face as he pulled the trinket closer to himself. Izuku looked at it, almost mesmerized by the small object.

The sight kinda surprised Bakugo. He's never seen such a smug look on the other before. It started to irritate the blonde. '_How can he look so damn pleased,' _he thought.

"Tch, yeah well. Thought it would go for a hefty price in a few years," he snapped sarcastically.

The unruly haired teen frowned at the remark. Bakugo watched him bow his head a bit, Izuku's dark colored bangs now covering his downcast eyes."Don't," he said softly.

Bakugo strained to hear the other speak. "What?"

"Don't do that.."

The blonde eyed him, feeling confused. "Do what?" He didn't miss Izuku close his fingers around the key chain tight enough to turn his knuckles white. Izuku lifted his head to look directly at scarlet irises. Bakugo's gaze now focused on the angry expression overtaking the teens freckled face.

"Don't act like you don't give a damn! I know you better than that, _Katsuki_."

Bakugo froze. At a loss for words, he stared at the other. The anger that was building up in Bakugo vanished and was replaced with guilt. Thoughts of jumping in his car and fleeing the scene crept into his mind. Instead, he just stood there. Not saying a word. Arms hanging by his sides limply. '_He knows,' _thought the blonde. '_He fuckin __**knows**__..' _He looked away, trying to push down his growing shame.

"Kacchan.."

'_Damn.'_ That name he loved, being said with a hint of fear started breaking down his resolve. He felt the walls he's built over the years crumbling down. He looked back up into pleading eyes that glistened like jade stones. The blonde didn't say anything. Still too stunned at how this conversation turned out. He continued to stare at the other.

Izuku was obviously losing patience. He dropped the duffle bag from his shoulder and stepped forward, now only a foot away from the spiky haired blonde. "_**TALK **_to me!"

Bakugo barely let a second pass between them before speaking, "I just, uh..wanted to keep it." He didn't like how flustered he sounded. The palms of his hands that hung by his sides began to sweat with his growing nervousness. This conversation was escalating with every moment that passed...yet he couldn't decide if he was completely against the occurrence. He wanted to tell Izuku just how much he still meant to him. At the very least, he wanted his friend back. However, he knew better than to let his hope overcome him, but Bakugo was quickly getting tired of his own pretending.

"So," the teen began, his expression unreadable. "You held on to this. After.." Izuku paused before finishing at a barely audible tone, "after everything that happened?" His green orbs looked straight into Bakugo's expecting an answer.

The blonde tensed at hearing those words. He answered with a simple, "Yea, I did."

Confusion flashed over Izuku's face. "But...you made it clear _that _day. You said it to me, you wanted to forget about us ever meeting..and that you wanted **nothing** to do with me anymore. Those were your exact words Bakugo. But this," he held up the key-chain again. "has _something_ to do with me." Bakugo only stood there as Izuku tore his gaze away and walked a few paces from him.

"For god's sake, it's been eight years!" He swung around and gave Bakugo a hard look. "Eight years. That's how long you've been treating me like, like I'm nothing but a no good nuisance to you. And all this time...I believed I was. All because of what you told me that day."

Bakugo was stunned into silence. His heart felt like it was ready to implode with guilt and grief. He had hoped this would never have to happen. Bakugo always felt like he couldn't face Izuku, not after saying those disgusting things to him in the past. To make matters almost beyond repair to the blonde, he had done so right before the incident that tore Izuku's world apart. He never wanted his friend to find out he still cared about him, not after that painful event...because if he did...Izuku would know the truth. He would know that Bakugo left him to suffer alone in all his grief. And knowing he was at fault for adding to the boys pain left him with a regret almost too immense to handle. Being afraid of the boy's reaction to him was enough of a reason for not going back to make amends all this time.

'_Your a coward Katsuki,' _Bakugo thought. He watched as Izuku's walked to stand right in front of him again, that heated glare turned into a look of sadness. "But even through all that… th-through the years of receiving nothing but bitterness from you, I.." Bright, emerald colored eyes bore into his red ones, they held a familiar warmth in them. The blondes chest tightened as he listened to the boys next words that were spoken at a whisper. "I missed you.." A cold gust of air wisped between the two in that moment. The breeze gently ruffling Izuku's green curls around his heart shaped face, the sight of him was stunning to Bakugo. He silently enjoyed the puffs of warm air coming from Izuku's parted lips as they turned visible against the cold.

Then the moment passed and Bakugo braced an arm against his car as if to steady himself. He was completely caught off guard from hearing Izuku say that he missed him. _Him. 'But, _why..' he wondered. The reality of it barely registering in the males thoughts which were now running wild in his head. He played the words over and over in his mind hoping to engrave them into his brain as if the memory would disappear in the next couple of seconds. The owner of champagne colored hair felt goosebumps form across his arms, unsure if it was due to the cold or the other males last sentence. '_Does this mean..'_

"Izuku..I-," he finally said. Cut off from the sudden movement of the figure in front of him and the feeling of something being placed on his chest. He looked down and confirmed that it was a hand which belonged to the boy with forest colored irises. It was almost like he was trying to keep him from leaving. The bigger teen gulped, almost audibly. Bakugo couldn't help but notice how he was _very_ close to the greenette now. His head was bent forward, almost touching Bakugo's chest where the boys hand was placed. And being a foot taller than Izuku meant the top of his head was all he saw.

"You were my best friend. And all these years I thought you ha..hated me. Then, out of no where, I find out you kept this with you. And for so long...but I still don't understand. So tell me the _truth_. Tell me why you really kept this," Izuku said. Without lifting his head Izuku presented the key chain to Bakugo. Cupping it in the palm of his hand between their bodies. "Please...I need to know, I want to hear you say it. Because..a-after everything, you owe me this much."

Bakugo stared at the green mop of hair that was so near him. His gaze unconsciously softened. Hearing Izukus broken words had the red eyed male realizing that he had enough. He was done pretending. Done with his cowardice. And done lying to Izuku. Damn the consequences, if the boy ends up hating him, so be it. He rather go on with the teen knowing most of the truth than let the charade eat at his own sanity. And if what the teen said is true, then maybe..

He lifted the arm that rested on his car and moved it so he could gently place his hand on Izuku's arm. With a bit of hesitation in his voice, he answered. "Fine." He chewed on his bottom lip before he gathered himself and started speaking with a lowered voice. "I wanted to remember," he felt Izuku tense but kept his hand in place as he spoke. "I kept it so I would remember the happiness I felt back then...that it was real. Although, at first, I wanted to get rid of it. Because every day it reminded me of my regret. Letting you believe I wanted you out of my life was probably one of the biggest fuckin mistakes I've ever made." There was a short pause after he finished speaking. Bakugo didn't know how the boy would take it, but what he said had been the truth. At the same time, it seemed like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "But, I couldn't do it. I _wouldn't._ Cause I needed to be reminded of the weakest part of myself, the part where I let my petty anger get the best of me. That way I wouldn't make the same mistake of letting you down again, but I know... I haven't been doing a good job of that.."

He was feeling bold enough to move his hand from Izuku's arm to the top of the boys head. Surprisingly, there was no protest from the other. And somehow, the lack of reaction caused butterflies to stir in his stomach. He lightly caressed the boys hair as he spoke, "I never wanted to forget you. And I never hated you. Not for a moment." A few seconds went by, filled with nothing but silence. Then, the boy in front of him began to shake slightly. He could feel the shivers reverberate underneath his fingers that rested atop Izuku's head. At the same time, Bakugo felt the hand left on his chest tighten around the fabric of his shirt. "Izuku?"

No answer.

"Hey, 'zuku?" Bakugo gently said, trying to get the others attention. He was starting to worry about the shivering raking through the smaller teens body. But then, Izuku finally lifted his head to look straight at him. And what he was faced with nearly shattered him.

With tears streaming down freckled cheeks and a warm flush spreading across them from the cold..or possibly, from the situation at hand...he smiled.

"You're such an idiot, Kacchan."

Was all he could get out before two large arms wrapped themselves around his trembling frame. One hand cradled the back of his head and the other was tight around his waist. He buried his face in the bigger teens shoulder as he silently cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Bakugo whispered to the boy he held. "I'm sorry Izuku, for _everything_.." He kept repeating these words to the greenette, not really sure what else to say. But he also needed to be saying it, he needed Izuku to know he was sorry. Even if it was too late to rectify their relationship, what little of it there was anyways.

Minutes went by before Izuku ceased his shaking, the only thing that remained of his crying were the tears left on the taller mans shoulder. Bakugo continued to hold him until he felt the greenette pull away slightly. Just enough to stand upright, swaying slightly, and rub away the excess wetness from his eyes. Izuku let his arms fall to his sides. Bakugo placed his hands on the biceps of each arm gently just in case the teen felt like swaying too far on one side.

Those bright green orbs gazed at Bakugos worried face, seeing the compassionate expression brought a smile to his own. "I was afraid you really had forgotten about me.."

Bakugo let out a small huff of a laugh, somehow finding humor in the boys words. He gave the male with green curls a sad smirk, "How could I forget **you**, nerd." Izuku's grin widened at his words, the tension in the air started to dissipate slowly as the two began to relax around each other.

"ha...yea well, I've spent eight years believing otherwise."

Bakugos brow furrowed as guilt stabbed him through the heart after hearing those words. Another cold breeze past around them which snapped him out of his guilt trip. He looked around at the empty and dark parking lot and realized it must have been extremely late. He knew his mom wouldn't be back until later but his dad might be home soon if not already. If he wasn't there shortly then his paranoid father might start a commotion. Something in him coiled at the thought of leaving without trying to reconcile his relation with his old friend. He knew better than to expect that things would go back to the way they used to, or head in the direction he truly wanted their relationship to go. But at the very least, he wanted to be friends with the freckled face male again.

"Listen Izuku, I've been a real asshat to you for so long, I don't...I don't know how I'd ever make it up to you..but I want to try." He looked the teen up and down for a split second. Now noticing how the greenettes black tee and blue workout shorts clung to his body in a unique way that caused a heat to rise in his face. Looking back up at Izuku and swallowing his pride, he spoke. "I want to start over, if you'll let me because I...I missed you too."

Bright emerald orbs widened at the statement, then they looked away from the blonde so the owner could ponder over his words. He looked uncertain. Bakugo wasn't surprised at the reaction. He knew it was too big a question to ask for another chance. Yet it came as a shock when Izuku turned his attention back on him with an overjoyed appearance. He aimed a face splitting grin at him.

"I'd like that."

Bakugo responded with a grin of his own. A few seconds went by as the pair gazed at one another, both of them feeling content with where they stood in each others opinion. With the duo illuminated in light, the male with spiked hair was captivated by the flecks of amber in Izukus green irises. '_I've never noticed before,' _he thought to himself. However, the moment was interrupted by a shrill ringing that seemed to come from the blondes pocket. "Tch." Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Bakugo pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and failed to look at the caller I.D. before answering.

"Hello?" "Jesus Bakugo! Where in the hell are you? Do you even know what time it is?"

The owner of spiked hair looked at the time on his device and mentally kicked himself. It was almost 11:00. He guessed quite a bit of time had passed when he waited for Izuku earlier. And even more time passed during their talk. He brought the phone back to his ear, "Sorry, I'm still at the gym. Must have lost track of time."

He could hear the other person on the other side of the phone sigh heavily. "Fine, just hurry your ass back home son." The line cut off and he was left with silence.

"Shit," he said.

"Everything alright?"

He looked at Izuku who now had concern written all over his face. He gave him a reassuring look, "Yea. Just my dad wonderin where I'm at, stupid old man." The greenette nodded and shifted from one leg to the other.

"You should probably get going then." Izuku stepped away to grab his duffle bag and throw its strap over his shoulder. He walked back and presented the key chain to Bakugo which he dangled between his fingers. "Here," the blonde reached out to take the trinket. Relief washed over him knowing it was in his possession again. "Sorry I kept you so long, but uh...I'm really glad we could talk," he looked at Bakugo with a small smile.

Bakugo returned the smile with his own lopsided grin, "Same here."

Izuku gripped the strap of his bag and pointed his thumb behind him. "I think I better head home now too, I'll see ya around." Turning around, he started walking away from the blonde. Bakugo began to feel anxious, not wanting the time with his newly rekindled friend to be over. Before he could stop himself he called out to the other. "Izuku wait!"

The greenette stopped and turned his attention back on him. "Uh, do you want a ride home?" Izuku cocked his head with confusion swimming in his eyes. "Ride? In what?"

Now Bakugo felt confusion cloud his mind. "..In my caar?" He pointed at the vehicle behind him which earned Bakugo a bewildered look from the unruly haired male.

_"Thats_ YOUR _car?!"_ A crooked smile split the blondes face at seeing Izukus reaction.

"Damn straight, see anyone else around capable of handling this monster?" Bakugo absolutely relished in people having reactions like his when learning he drove a sleek black '72 Datsun 240Z. He never got tired of the shocked looks aimed in his direction whenever he revved the V8 engine. The chevy small block was installed with help from his dad last summer after getting inspired from their trip to a car convention in California. He remembers the day he got the vehicle as a gift and his utter astonishment that his parents could get ahold of car. He and his dad had a field day coming up with ideas on how to improve the Nissan classic.

"Are you sure?" asked Izuku.

The taller teen chuckled. "Of course nerd. Now go ahead and get in. Here I'll take that." Bakugo grabbed the smaller boys bag off his shoulder and went to put it in his trunk. After placing the bag away he walked around to the drivers side so be could join Izuku inside the old car.

Once he was seated, the blonde placed the keys in the ignition and started the car. He looked over to make sure Izuku had his seatbelt on and saw the boy nervously messing with his hands. "You still live at the same place?" he asked. The green headed male turned his gaze at him and nodded. "Yea."

With that said, Bakugo changed gears and pulled his vehicle out the parking lot and onto the road. The two sat in silence with the radio and muffled sounds of tires on pavement being the only background noise. Bakugo gripped the steering wheel one handed and rested his left on the center console out of habit. He felt better driving with only his right hand than with both, having it done this way made him feel relaxed.

"When did you get your license?"

Red eyes glanced at his passenger side and saw two curious green orbs looking at him. "I learned how to drive before freshman year, got my license right before classes started." He kept his focus on the road as he spoke. "What about you?"

"Oh I never got one. No one ever really taught me since we didn't own a car or anything. And most places are in walking distance of where we live or near bus stops. So it was never something my family bothered learning. I don't think I'd be much good at it anyway," Izuku laughed and looked to the front of the window.

Bakugo contemplated the boys words for a moment. "I could teach you," he offered. He hoped the suggestion wouldn't scare the other, but his offer was genuine. And he'd like an excuse to see the smaller teen again if possible. Distracted by his running thoughts and driving, Bakugo missed large green orbs practically sparkling in his direction.

"Are you serious?!" Izuku asked. He stared a Bakugo with eyes full of optimism. The tall blonde gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Dead serious."

The greenette continued to stare at Bakugo with awe. Feeling the prolonged gaze started to make the red eyed male feel an all too familiar warmth spread throughout his body. It just hit him that the person responsible for his desires...was sitting right next to him. In _his_ car. He had often imagined Izuku riding in his car on their way to the dojo or school. However, in truth, they were more along the lines of Izuku in his car….riding _him_.

Shaking the lucid thoughts from his mind, Bakugo pulled up to the front of a two story house that pretty much blended in with the rest of the plain neighborhood. The larger male was slightly surprised he still remembered the way to this house, being that it was years ago since he last stopped by. He put the vehicle in park whilst also noting the lights on in one of the upstairs bedrooms. '_His mom probably,_' he mentally concluded.

He turned off the engine and got out the car to make his way to the trunk. Once open he grabbed Izuku's bag and walked over to the boy after shutting the door. He saw the boy standing at the end of the walkway leading to his house, he was staring at it with a far away look. Izukus earlier conversation with Shinso popped into his head then, now wondering who might the third guest be in the Midoriya household. Ignoring the thoughts in his head for now, Bakugo moved to stand beside the freckled male and handed him his bag.

"Thanks," came Izukus response. "For the ride too, I know you didn't have to do that."

Bold red eyes connected with tender ones that shone like polished jade. "Its no big deal. Least I could do after you returned my key chain. I can start giving you rides from the gym if you'd like." He didn't miss the raised eyebrow and questioning look Izuku shot at him. The blonde shrugged, "I don't mind, really. But if you feel bad about it you can chip in with the gas money every now and then. Since I'll be teaching you how to drive and all."

The blonde knew he wouldn't really take the boys money for gas, but if it made the teen more comfortable then he'd let the other believe it. He'll make an excuse not to take it when the time came. Bakugo took a step close enough to barely leave a small gap of space where they stood. "Would that be alright with you 'zuku?" Those green orbs sparked with something heated for an instant, then disappeared. The ordeal was missed by the blonde since he looked away in the direction of Izukus home at the same moment. He looked back and was met with a smile that nearly stopped his heart.

"Sounds like a plan Kacchan!" Hands that belonged to the green headed boy instantly covered his mouth after he finished speaking. The look of horror on his face left the blonde feeling pained because he knew what caused the boy to appear that way. "I'm s-sorry, I won-" Izuku was interrupted by the sudden feeling of large arms encircling his body for the second time that night. He stood there, dazed, because Bakugo was hugging him. _Again._

"It's okay, don't apologize. You can call me whatever you want."

He pulled away after a few seconds went by, letting his arms fall by his sides. The look on Izuku's face was unreadable. But the teen just nodded and gave him a smile. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow ka..cchan.." he said shyly.

Bakugo gave a short wave as his friend turned and walked toward the front door. He stayed in the same spot until the boy disappeared safely inside his home. Them he was alone and the blonde felt alarmingly ...light. Like he had gone through an enormous obstacle and came out victorious. And he had, in a sense. He was able to make up with Izuku somehow. After years of mistreating the guy, the teen with emerald like eyes had given him another shot. Better yet, he was able to set up regular meetings with him. Everything had turned out better than he could ever imagine.

He returned to his car. Once Bakugo was settled inside and brought the engine to life he started driving in the direction of his own home. The blonde wasn't particularly worried about getting to his house much later than was expected. All he could think about was finally getting a chance at making things right with Izuku. It would take time, sure, but he was willing to do whatever it took to earn the boys affection again.

The nights events started racing through his mind. Bakugo remembered the words Izuku said to him earlier with a flush over his speckled cheeks. _'I missed you..' _The feeling of having the boy in his arms was one he wished to relive again. The memory of how warm he felt pressed up against him was still fresh. How his hair felt like soft strands of silk underneath his fingers. He pictured tangling his hands in those locks once again and pushing their bodies together as he silenced the softly spoken words spilling from Izukus soft lips with his own rough ones..

"Damnit!" he cursed at himself which snapped him out of his wild imagination. Focusing on the road again he willed his body to relax. The heat which began to coil in his stomach started to dissolve. Yet the effect made itself clear with how tight and uncomfortable his pants now felt. "_Damnit." _


	5. Chapter 5

_"..so any information regarding the lost items can be reported to the number below. Now we bring you over to Izaya Higarashi for the traffic.."_

_Sun rays that peaked through the crevices of hanging window shades lit up tan colored walls which in turn cast a warm glow around a cozy living room. The voices coming from the large television echoed throughout the area softly as a figure sitting on a dark umber loveseat flipped through a "Motor Trend" magazine. He wasn't paying much attention to the TV since the booklet he had was a new edition, he would rather learn about the latest auto trends then hear about a group of people that can't drive right. But the individual wasn't alone in the common room which is why the TV was on in the first place._

_The figures red eyes stayed glued to the pages until he heard someone hiss, looking to his right he saw a recognizable man with short brown hair fanning his tongue. "Mitsuki!" The male called, "Can you bring me a napkin hon?" There was a long pause before a familiar woman with cropped blonde hair and bronze colored eyes rounded a corner to hand the man a napkin. "Thank you," said the flustered brunette as he wiped at his shirt, but there seemed to be a stain already forming on the mans green button up._

_"No problem Masaru. Katsuki!" she yelled, earning an annoyed looked from the boy flipping through his magazine. A ringing was then heard coming from one of the distant rooms. "Hurry up and finish your cereal, I'm starting the dishwasher soon." She didn't wait for his response as she walked away, most likely going to answer the phone. Bakugo just huffed and continued reading. _

_"...the storm dumped up to 8 inches of rain in about two hours during the morning rush hour.."_

_Bakugo watched his dad get up from the large couch that matched the color of the two seater he sat at. He grabbed a mug with his usual choice of dark roasted coffee, wisps of steam blew around his face when puffs of air escaped through his nose as he drank. The older male picked up the remote that rested on the cushion next to him and aimed it at the TV. The volume must have increased since Bakugo could hear the newscaster a lot clearer now._

_"..Good afternoon, we interrupt this broadcast to bring you a disturbing discovery made by officers in the upper east side of Shizuoka.."_

_Bakugo perked up at hearing the name of the city he lived in. He didn't much care to hear the news, seeing as they had nothing but depressing things to talk about. Yet his father never failed to watch it every afternoon, it was an endearing aspect of his. But, on this particular day, Bakugo was in no mood for negativity whether it was aimed at him or not. He began gathering his magazine and empty bowl of cereal then stood to walk toward the kitchen. He didn't even take one step when he overheard the next statement come from the news anchor._

_"..where Mixed Martial arts is taught. The business is owned by local UFC celebrity, Toshinori Yagi, and his partner as well as personal trainer Hisashi Midoriya. notified the police of a possible break in earlier today when he had found two broken windows near the entrance of the gym. It was some time after the officers arrived to check out the area when a body was found on the roof of the.."_

_The eyes of each person in the room widened in surprise at hearing the reporter speak. Bakugo almost thought he imagined it, but when he saw the mortified expression written all over his dads face, he knew he hadn't. Dread seeped into his conscious as he turned his attention to the TV, listening to the news person with a shudder creeping up his spine._

_"...outside their home, waiting for a statement from Mr. Midoriya. The medical examiner has already confirmed the victim suffered multiple gunshot wounds to the chest and abdomen. Investigators have not ruled out foul play as of yet... "_

_Bakugo almost dropped the dish he was holding, feeling weak and sick to his stomach at what he was hearing. "MITSUKI!" He heard his dad call his mother. A shuffling sound alerted him that his dad quickly moved from the couch, probably going to find his mom. Bakugo stayed put, almost like he was paralyzed with shock. An encompassing fear gripped at him as his mind raced, wondering if Toshinori was okay. Would the gym close? Who was the person they found? Why were they there? What happened?_

_"...until further notice…..Excuse me….My apologies, we have just been informed that Hisashi Midoriya was the last person believed to be on the property 36 hours prior to the call Mr. Yagi made this morning…"_

_"Katsuki?" a soft voice called. Bakugo looked over at his mom and saw she was masked in what looked like panic. He noticed that her eyes appeared red and watery, leftover trails of tears were visible on her reddened face. She glances over at the TV before beckoning to him with her hand, she gripped the bulky house phone with the other. "Katsuki, come here baby." Bakugo didn't move an inch. Staying grounded where he stood as his mom coaxed him to her side. He stared at her for another moment before looking back at the TV._

_"..Turns out his family has not seen him since he went back to the gym on Friday evening. Our sources tell us the man never returned home later that night or the next morning…"_

_Bakugo wasn't naive. He had exceptional perceptive skills and with everything going on around him..….but when he began to connect the dots, doubt and denial drew themselves to the forefront of his mind. 'No...it couldn't be..there's no way..' _

_A break in at the gym, a body being found, his mother crying after a phone call...Hisashi being the last person there...then going missing...his MMA coach…his former friends dad…._Izuku's _**dad..**_

'Izuku_..' Suddenly, it felt like the ground underneath his feet began to tilt. The bowl and magazine he held became much heavier at the same time._

_"..so when he didn't show...ah, sorry again, we just got a call from a field agent saying the police found a wallet behind one of the dumpsters in an apartment complex near the gym. They've been alerted that the authorities are saying it had credit cards and an I.D. that belonged to the missing Hisashi Midoriya. But in the meantime, police chief Endeavor says they will be conducti-.." _

* * *

Bakugo woke with a start.

He blinked a few times, still in a haze. His chest was rising up and down at an uneven pace, hands clenched tightly around his bed cover. Crimson irises danced along the dark ceiling until they focused on one spot, then closed so their owner could concentrate on gaining control of his breathing. It dawned on him that he was still in his room lying in bed. His body felt uncomfortably hot and sticky all around. The sheets that covered him were annoyingly damp from his sweaty form.

Bakugo looked over at the alarm clock that sat on his night stand with neon red numbers glowing bright in the dark room. The small, rectangular box read 4:45 a.m. Turning his tired eyes back to the ceiling, Bakugo tried to calm his shaken nerves. The teen was still reeling from being jerked awake. By a nightmare no less...but the contents of the dream were what really unnerved him.

Knowing this made the blonde feel like a child again, which he hated. Bakugo did not want to believe his psyche was fragile, at least enough for a mere dream to scare him awake. Yet, he still couldn't shake how _real_ it was...as if he had been back in that room reliving the tragedy all over again.

Without meaning to, he replayed the scene he dreamt. As if in unison to his recollection, a prickling sensation developed behind his eyes. A dull, but familiar ache began to rise in his chest. He threw an arm over his face, closed his stinging eyelids and released a shuddering breath. Bakugo was having trouble containing his emotions at the painful event his unconscious mind forced him to repeat.

Minutes went by as Bakugo remained in the same position. Silence surrounded him which made the teen all too aware of his racing heartbeat. The vision of the past brought with it all the bitter feelings he held towards himself and the choices he's made over time. An accumulation of guilt and self loathing that's lasted for over eight years started hammering into him because of his actions toward the son of his late MMA coach. A heavy sigh passed between his lips as he swung the dampened sheets off his body. He noted the time was now 5 a.m., meaning he had an hour before he needed to be up and ready for school. He decided to get out of bed and shower himself clean.

Grabbing a pair of fresh clothes from his dresser, he caught a glimpse of the key-chain that he loved sitting on the dark wooden wardrobe. Images of his earlier interaction with Izuku floated across his mind. Then reality sunk in, he made amends with Izuku. He now had an opportunity to start fresh with the boy, this recollection eased his troubled mind. A wave of calm suddenly surged through his body. His once tense muscles relaxed but he began to feel the toll of a restless sleep as a long yawn tore itself from his being.

Bakugo walked in the direction of his bathroom all the while hoping a cold shower would dispel his growing nervousness. Today would be the first that he didn't have to wear a mask of disinterest around Izuku. He could just be normal for once. The thought made him wince, the amount of time he's spent treating the poor teen wrongly became clear to him. He needed to make things right. He **wanted** to, more than anything. Bakugo looked in the mirror when he reached the bathroom, exhaling in frustration at seeing how disheveled and tired he appeared.

A twitch tugged at the corner of his mouth, threatening to turn his lips into a smile as he thought about seeing Izuku. Bakugo knew he still had to tread lightly around the fair skinned male. If he let slip to the other his _true _feelings…

Not wanting to dwell on it further, he stripped himself of his clothes and turned the showers faucet on and waited for it to reach his desired temperature. Once ready, he stepped in letting the warm water wash over him. Goosebumps spread across his skin as the water soothed his tired muscles. He started on his normal shower routine. All the while imagining how his days from here on out would be if they were full of a green headed boys laughter and bright toothy grins.

* * *

"So you don't want to go?"

"I didn't say that.."

"But you implied it!"

Closing his locker, Izuku moved away from the metal compartment and walked toward his next class. He looked over to see his pink haired friend following instep with him. "No I didn't Mei! I said you're lucky I made a promise, otherwise I wouldn't go. No implications there whatsoever," Izuku explained. He stopped walking when he was close to his classroom door then turned to his companion, "but I _am_ going, happy? Did you wanna catch a ride there together?"

The girl in question shook her head. "Sorry, wish I could but someone already asked if I could go with them. And when a tall, dark and handsome fellow is asking...well you get the picture." She shot him a wicked smirk at the end of her sentence.

Izuku didn't bother hiding his disappointment. With a small frown on he raked a hand through his uncontrollable hair then groaned in irritation. "Great, what happened to bros before hoes?"

This earned him a light giggle from the girl. "I prefer the term 'dicks before chicks'."

Izuku gave her a defeated look. "That's so wrong it's not even funny.."

Mei shrugged in response before hugging him, "Don't worry about it! I'll introduce you to him at the party, you'll see why I _**had**_ to say yes to the man. See ya!"

Izuku waved at her retreating form before walking into his classroom. He headed to his chosen seat and put all his belongings down in the desk before settling in. Pulling out a notebook and pen, he waited patiently for class to start. Looking down at his booklet he wondered about the party coming up. '_Should I call a cab or ride the train?' 'What am I gonna wear?' 'Is there gonna be food?' _

His rambling thoughts were interrupted by the piercing ring of the bell. Looking up in time to see a familiar face walk in and down the aisle of desks he sat at. A strange feeling came over Izuku as he remembered the last conversation he had with him. '_I never wanted to forget you..' _Bakugo was now next to him, Izuku watched as he put his bag on his desk before sitting. Red orbs turned to the side and connected with his green ones. _'I never hated you..'_

"Hey,"

'_I missed you too..'_

_".._h-hi.." He replied, loathing the fact that he stuttered. Izuku smiled at Bakugo as if to reassure the male, of what he didn't know. But the larger male just smirked at him and looked away to the front of the room. Izuku moved his attention back to his booklet. Both hands were brought to clasp each other in his lap as he waited for attendance to be taken. As if on cue, Mr. Aizawa walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"Alright, quite everyone. I'm gonna pass this 'round, it's to mark where you'll be sitting for the year. So if you wanna move I suggest you do it now. Just write your name in the box that corresp-"

Izuku lost track of his teachers words as he sunk into his own thoughts. He still couldn't believe things with Bakugo ended so well last night, at least for him. However, when he told Kai about his plan to confront his old friend, it came as a surprise to him when the elder male tried to talk him out of it.

'_He ain't worth the effort,'_ he remembered him saying. '_That punk has mistreated you for too long. I know you have a forgiving heart angel, but some people are best left forgotten.' _It wasn't that much of a surprise, no matter how blunt Kai would be with him, Izuku appreciated it. Kai had been in his life far longer than anyone save for Bakugo. He's been able to speak to the man about everything..well _almost _everything..but Kai never judged him for his decisions. He always told Izuku to live his life in his own way and not to regret whatever choices he made, so it was a shock to hear his oldest friend disagree with him on the matter. Although, Izuku had a feeling as to why he did. The man had always been there to listen to the tales of his not-so-nice encounters with Bakugo, he even knew what occurred _that_ day. So Kai must have been worried about what it would do to him if their talk went sour and ended up hurting Izuku more than before. But this instilled in him that Kai was the only one willing to tell him the truth. No matter how brutal. How damning. He always told Izuku the truth. But the freckled face male really wanted.._needed_ to speak to his old friend.

For _years_ he had the impression that Bakugo didn't mean what he said to him in the past. He wanted to believe, no matter how fruitless it may have been, that there was an ounce of remorse in the boy after that day. And after holding on to such a notion for so long..only to have it verified by the very man himself stirred something within him he hadn't known for some time. But he pushed the emotions down, knowing there was no point in giving into them.

"Izuku."

He debated with himself on whether it would be a good idea to ask the blonde a favor. It had only been a day since Bakugo agreed to start being his friend again.

"'zuku?"

But wasn't it okay to ask your friends for favors? Even if they happened to be someone yo-

"Deku!"

"Huh?"

The sudden call of that name pulled him out of his internal musings. Looking around, his eyes landed on the large teenager responsible for his muddled thoughts. Bakugo was holding out the clipboard Mr. Aizawa had told them all to sign. The look on his face spoke volumes of his growing irritation. Izuku sheepishly grinned and grabbed the outstretched form. A nervous "T-thanks" left him as he pulled the clipboard in his direction. He signed the paper and handed it off to the person next to him without looking at them.

Feeling the blondes intense gaze on him gave Izuku chills. He hated the effect Bakugo had on him, the males presence always turned him into a timid fool. '_He called me deku again..'_ Izuku tried brushing it off and attempted to focus on Mr. Aizawa. The man just talked about their future tests and written assignments. He then mentioned how he wouldn't be taking any late grades, no exceptions of course. All of it was enough to distract him from his neighbors lingering stare.

Then class went on and ended fairly quickly. The bell that dismissed them for lunch rang and Izuku was feeling pleased at his ability to ignore the blonde brute next to him. He hoped his spacing out went unnoticed by those around him and seeing as no one made any move to say anything to him, he figured it had. But as soon as the thought made itself known an unexpected tap on his shoulder made him jump slightly. Whipping his head around, half expecting to glare at the perpetrator, his annoyance dissolved when he was met with a very amused Bakugo. The raised brow accompanied by a lengthy grin was evidence enough of the fact.

"You alright?" he asked.

Izuku attempted to fight back the heat rising in his face and failed. He looked away from the blonde and laughed nervously. "Yea, sorry about that. I spaced out hardcore huh?" The blonde shrugged and threw his bag back over his shoulder. Having all his supplies in order, Izuku did the same with the intent to leave the classroom.

"Can I buy you lunch?"

Izuku froze mid step and turned his attention back on Bakugo. "What?" He wasn't convinced he heard the other correctly, but he was partly sure Bakugo asked if he could buy him..._lunch? _The other teen wasn't looking at him, instead his gaze was aimed at something to his left with an air of indifference about him that Izuku couldn't help but envy.

"I wanna treat you to lunch, as payment..for yesterday," he said with a little hesitation. Izuku waited to see if he had anything else to say but when nothing came, he covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his snickering. Annoyance flashed across the face of his blonde companion. "What's funny?" he snapped. Izuku clutched his stomach and panted as he tried gaining control of his laughter.

He wiped away a tear that formed in the corner of his eye from his laughing fit as he replied to the irritated Bakugo. "S-sorry, it's not that I...ha!..its just surprising!" Bakugos face contorted into one of confusion which made him chuckle again, "I never pegged you as someone so considerate is all." He smirked at the fuming boy in front of him, secretly loving how much his teasing affected him.

The blonde sighed, now sporting a bemused expression as he raked a hand through his hair, "Hmph, your loss nerd." Bakugo started walking away from him but was stopped when Izuku grabbed the sleeve of his arm.

"Hey wait! I don't remember ever saying no," Bakugo turned his chiseled face to get a better look at the boy holding him back, green eyes noticed he was wearing a light hearted smirk. This relieved the greenette since he started to worry his remark really offended the blonde. Izuku grinned up at him in response. Letting go of Bakugo's arm Izuku moved to stand in front of him. "Besides, I'm not one to turn down free food!"

Without looking to see the others reaction Izuku walked toward the entranceway of their classroom. He heard footsteps right behind him and guessed they belonged to the blonde he had just been talking to. The thought was proven when said blonde came to his side and matched his steps at an even pace down the hallway. Izuku couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, but he tried hiding his pleased expression by turning his head away.

The pair passed through the crowd of students, many of them lingering in groups to talk or gossip. All were clad in the same grey and white uniform that was mandatory for any person enrolled in U.A. They arrived at the cafeteria sooner than Izuku expected. He had gotten lost in his own thoughts again since the two were silent as they made their way to the lunch room.

"Know what you want?" asked Bakugo.

Izuku pondered over the question. Then he saw that the line for tonkatsu was shorter than the others. Trying not to salivate, Izuku pointed at the counter. "Over there," Bakugo looked in the direction he pointed at and nodded. "Alright," was all he said before moving ahead to stand in the canteens line with Izuku following close behind.

Bakugo stood in front of Izuku so he could pay for the two of them. But the closer they got to the cashier, Izuku started to feel a bit lousy. "I think this is a bad idea." He voiced his concern and in turn gained a puzzled look from the other. "You want something else?" Bakugo questioned. Shaking his head vigorously, Izuku then stared at the floor as he spoke.

"No its not that, I just think letting you buy my food is a bad idea." Waving his hands in an exasperated manner he added, "I-I'm not saying I don't appreciate the offer! B-But I have money and I'd feel bad if I let you spend yours for no reason." The blank look Bakugo directed at him left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried avoiding the gaze by glancing at something away from them, hoping the subject would be settled after that. However, he stood at attention when something touched his cheek for a brief moment and then disappeared. Green eyes turned in time to see Bakugos hand now very near his face and the side smirk said male was giving him. '_Did he just..._poke _me?!' _As if confirming his thought, Bakugo lightly poked his cheek again.

"Stop overthinking things. I'm buying and that's that." Bakugo lowered his hand and turned away from the greenette, they continued to inch closer to the cashier. Izuku's round, jade like eyes widened a fraction at the statement. He followed the blonde and decided to drop the topic, not willing to rile the other up in a fruitless battle. A fleeting sense of deja vu crossed his mind in that moment. '_Ah,_' he thought. '_Reminds me of when we were kids..' _Having the sudden realization brought a somber smile to his plain features. It was ages ago, but he remembered all the times he and Bakugo bickered over just about anything. Sometimes Izuku would get the upper hand in the end, but with his friends relentless need to be right, Bakugo would just force the argument in his favor somehow. Izuku never minded though.

"BAKUGO!"

A pair of heads snapped around to see where the shout had come from. Izuku wasn't able to decipher the location until Bakugo waved at someone standing far in the back of the cafeteria. "Idiot," Izuku heard him say. He saw a male with spiked hair the same shade as the bright red tie he wore, the cheery faced guy was waving in their direction. The greenette instantly recognized him as Bakugo's right hand man. It was no secret to him, or anyone for that matter, that the two had been a pair of bromantic fools since their life as highschoolers began. Bakugo turned

Knowing that fact had stabbed young Midoriya with jealousy on the occasions he saw them interacting as if they'd known each other their entire lives. He felt that way only because he had been that close with Bakugo once upon a time..Clearing his thoughts so as not to linger on the past, Izuku then saw the redhead in mind pointing at something next to him with a dramatic swing of his hand.

"Tch."

The noise came from Bakugo. Izuku looked over to see him nod and respond with a dismissive wave of his hand. There was a lively look on the others face as he watched his friend in the distance give him a thumbs up. It finally registered in him that Kirishima was signaling to Bakugo to join him. This wasn't much of a surprise to him but a dreary feeling came over the greenette when he reached that conclusion.

Once the duo had their food in hand they walked away from the cashier and started toward the center of the cafeteria where all the seats were. Looking around the vast space and seeing that all the tables were mostly full, _including_ the one Kirishima was at save for one spot, the shorter of the two came to a stop.

Bakugo, who hadn't noticed Izuku stopped walking until he was a few steps ahead, had turned and asked, "Is somethin' wrong?"

Izuku could feel heat rising in his face at the situation he was now in. He flashed a strained smile at the larger teen, silently hoping the other didn't see through his growing embarrassment. "Uh, no. Thanks for the food, I'll see you around." Was all he said before turning on his heel and speed walking away, leaving a very perplexed Bakugo behind.

* * *

Sun rays beat down on his exposed face as he brought a piece of fried pork to his mouth. Underneath his seated form was a concrete floor where most of the sun's heat had been absorbed, not the most comfortable but the green headed teen didn't mind. He would rather put up with the heat then sit in that cafeteria. Izuku had grown accustomed to having his lunch on the roof. Not many students, any really, came up there. To him, this was _his_ space. A place of silence. Where he could get away from all the needless banter shared among his peers. It was especially hard for him on days when the weather was bad, but it was a rare occurrence and he didn't mind the cloudy days. An abrupt gust of wind cooled his heated skin but did little to soothe his solemn mood.

It was all so surreal to him. Bakugo was like a whole new person today. Not that he was complaining. He had missed this side of the athlete, the part of him that was thoughtful and easy going. At least compared to the crass, overbearing fiend the blonde normally was, it had been a nice reprieve. However, even with the knowledge that the brute was trying to be friendlier to him, Izuku couldn't shake the hollow feeling inside him.

He placed his now empty bowl of food down next to him as an image of the past returned to play in his mind. Izuku ignored the sudden vibration coming from his phone in his left pocket. Wavy green hair fluttered around his spotted face when another gust of wind blew against him. At the same time, the scene which had plagued his thoughts for many years as if on a never ending loop appeared in his head..

'_..fucking useless, I've waisted so much of my time with you! Just stay away from me..'_

They were words spoken with contempt, he remembers them almost as clear as the day he first heard them. Almost like a reflex, his hand flew to his chest. Grabbing a fistful of the white shirt that made up part of his school uniform, he closed his stinging eyes and breathed deeply before letting it out slowly. The pain that stabbed at him was dulled and not as intense but still as deep as the day it had appeared. _'Damn..' _he thought. Looking up at the clouds, Izuku mentally berated himself. _"_Still hurts huh.." He quietly stated, his only response being the silence of the wind. Izuku continued to stare at the blue and white sky with tired eyes and a mind deep in thought.

"There you are."

Izuku snapped out of his mental trip and turned his head with a quickness that almost hurt his neck. Green orbs widened when they rested on the large frame of his classmate, he looked straight into eyes that matched the color of his lengthy hair. '_When did he..?' _He was standing far from him, Izuku was surprised he didn't hear him coming since the door that lead to the roof usually made a noise when opened. The person in front of him had his hands in his pockets and was looking at him with a strange expression, like he was almost...excited.

Izuku blushed, hoping the male wasn't standing there when he spoke aloud just a minute ago. He gathered himself as much as he could before speaking, "Hey Shin, wha-what are you doing up here?"

Shinso chuckled and walked toward him, "I was lookin' for you shorty." He was now standing next to Izuku. Said greenettes eyes never strayed from Shinso's figure as he crouched down and sat next to him. He relaxed easily against the wall, hands never leaving his pockets, letting his head roll to the side so he could return Izuku's curious gaze with his own heated one. A small smile graced his features. "And here you are."

The males closeness and intense look made another feeling rise in Izuku, one that wasn't entirely unpleasant...or unwelcome. He laughed softly then turned away, now looking at something in the distance. "Ha, guess so." Izuku brought his legs close to his chest, wrapped both arms around them, then rested his chin on top.

Shinso took the momentary pause to pull a tiny white box out of his pocket. He flipped it open and pulled a cigarette free with his teeth before placing the pack back in his pants. It went unnoticed by the green headed boy until he heard the sound of a lighter being used, his eyes flickering over enough to see Shinso take a swig and release a small cloud of smoke from his mouth. "Did you get my text?" the linebacker asked without looking at him.

Smelling the smoke filled air, Izuku's eyebrows furrowed. "hmm, I don't think so. Hold on," he remembered the buzz from his phone earlier and realized who it had been. Taking it out of his pocket and saw the tiny notification symbol on the screen and dragging it down, he saw that Shinso had asked where he was. Giving the boy next to him an apologetic look he said, "Sorry, I think I was eating and didn't notice."

"No biggie," Shinso replied while taking another drag of his cigarette. "You always come up here?' Shinso asked.

Izuku extended his legs a bit so he could let his hands that gripped his phone fall into his lap. "Every now and then." He lied, not wanting to expose his routine escapes to the roof. "I like to come up here when I want to study," another lie. "Or if I want to get away from everything.." the truth.

"Hmm," was the response he got. Shinso looked over at the slender male with interest. Taking in, and enjoying, the teens elegant features and speckled skin. He didn't miss the quick glance those emerald like eyes made at him. He smirked. Shinso tilted his hand in the boys direction, offering his lit cigarette to him. "Want some?" Izuku turned to him with uncertainty written all across his face, his eyes looked into Shinso's challenging ones.

"I don't know..its the middle of the day, and we're at _school _remember?"

Shinso scoffed and shined a mischievous grin at Izuku. "Sure, but that didn't stop you before, did it?"

Izuku unconsciously pouted and tried pushing his embarrassment down but failed to stop the bright blush spreading over his freckled cheeks. With a bit of hesitation, he grabbed the pale cigarette and brought it to his lips. He inhaled, Izuku ignored the slight burning sensation in his throat. Allowing the smoke to linger in his lungs for a good while before letting it out slowly, its desired effects triggering immediately.

"I get what you mean."

"Hmm?" He hummed, Izuku let his head tilt lazily so he could see the entirety of Shinso's athletic form. He listened to the other speak as he inhaled more of the tainted smoke.

"When you say you wanna get away from everything, I get that. More than you could imagine," Shinso plucked the shrinking joint from Izuku's hands when he offered it back to him. He took a big hit before continuing, "But there are some things we can't escape from ya know. Almost like a bad dream. Some shit will keep coming back to tear at us, whether we want it to or not."

Even though his surroundings were becoming a bit obscure, Izuku still spotted the solemn frown that made itself at home on Shinso's charming face. Izuku almost thought he imagined it. No, he was sure of it...he could see those usually aloof features mirror the same desolate feeling he had earlier. _'Reminds me of the first time we met,'_ Izuku thought to himself.

He wasn't sure if it was his high or his concern for the other that made him reach out a hand and cup Shinso's cheek. The athlete flinched but didn't take any action to remove it. Feeling more confident and driven by a hyper sensitive mind, he pulled the males head toward him so they were now face to face. Izuku looked into puzzled blue-grey eyes and smiled.

"That might be true," he said softly. "But, maybe…that's just to remind us how special it will be when everything turns out alright."

Shinso"s eyes widened a fraction but he remained still. Izuku's felt the surprising softness of Shinso skin underneath his palm, he started to stroke his cheek with the back of his hand with a featherlike touch. Izuku was unaware of the linebacker gazing at him with eyes full of hunger.

His fingers then followed down Shinso's jawline until they reached his chin. Izuku noticed the males lips were slightly parted. Without hesitation, he lightly brushed his thumb over them. _'ah,' _he thought. '_soft..'_ A small giggle left him, somehow finding humor in the fact that someone with such a stoic nature had silk like mounds on their face. As if mesmerized, his thumb kept swaying over the larger males bottom lip.

"Izuku.."

"hm?" was his only response. Still too focused on the others, now smirking, mouth. Long fingers wrapped around his hand in that moment, halting his enthralled movements. "eh.." His sea green eyes finally looked up to connect with lavender orbs, a heat coiled in his belly then. No one has ever given him _that_ look before..like he was about to be someones next meal..

The hand holding his own hostage tightened suddenly and the next thing he knew, Izuku was flat on his back with his arms thrown beside his head. Shinso was hovering over him, a near crazed expression on his face. "You know," Shinso said, leaning down until his breath ghosted over Izuku's pale ear, thoroughly turning the greenette into a flushed mess. Smirking, Shinso brought his left hand up to fist a handful of those soft wavy locks and tilted the boys head away from him before whispering directly in his ear. "Your a fucking _tease_."

Izuku shuddered at his words, feeling extra sensitive to everything around him. He was painfully aware of how close Shinso was at the moment. The male was perched delectably between his sprawled out legs, the reality of it inadvertently made his eyes glaze over. He wasn't entirely opposed to Shinso's close proximity but his growing excitement at the situation unsettled him a bit. He completely forgot where they were. If someone saw them in their current position….He was about to say something, but all coherent thoughts went out the window when Shinso nipped at a hypersensitive spot on his neck.

"Nnah..!"

A hand flew to cover his mouth. Izuku didn't like the sound he let out just now, but the satisfied look on Shinso's face told him he thought differently.

"Paybacks a bitch, aint it." Shinso pulled away to say, then he continued his attack on the green headed teens jugular.

"Shin, s-stop! We could get caught up here," but his reasoning was ignored.

Shinso started to kiss areas on Izuku's exposed neck that caused spasms of pleasure to shoot through the boys body. Izuku didn't bother fighting the feeling of Shinso's greedy mouth sucking and licking along his throat, his sedated mind making it easy for him to succumb to the sensations. Something in the back of his head warned Izuku of his promiscuous actions, but he chose to throw caution to the wind. May it be the weed or his vulnerable state of mind that made him _want_ to act on his latent attraction for the violet eyed male.

A moan escaped him when the taller male suddenly ground his hips into Izuku's. Said greenette felt the other males length against his leg and gasped. He didn't expect Shinso to be so hard and..._long._ His doped up mind found the news invigorating and may have caused his own hips to thrust up into the others in retaliation.

"Fuck," Shinso groaned into the side of his neck. "Your pushing it shorty. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to drive me crazy." He lightly bit at the greenettes jaw before talking again, "Well, _Izuku?"_

His words made the teen beneath him blush and aim a lopsided grin at him before countering, "T-Then don't make it so easy for me, _Hitoshi_." This earned him another grind but to his groin this time, effectively rubbing their clothed cocks together which had both males moaning in shameless need.

Shinso released his hand from Izukus hair and brought it to the boys hip. Slowly inching his hand underneath the shirt Izuku wore he could feel the hardness of the teens stomach. It surprised him how toned he was, being used to the soft supple bellies of girls had given him a certain expectation. However, he remained unfazed by the knowledge as he lightly stroked the boys flesh. All the while focusing on Izuku's flushed expression mold into one of barely-contained enjoyment.

With him so close, Izuku was able to peer into eyes the shade of dark lilac. The blue hue of the sky created a stunning backdrop behind Shinso's head, his shadowed features gave him a predatory look. Izuku was almost hypnotized by the scene and from seeing the longing hidden within those orbs, knowing he was the cause for such a feeling. The two stared at each other for a second before Shinso began moving, closing the gap between their faces. He captured Izuku's lips in a bruising manner which made the greenette release a tiny whine. Shinso took the opportunity to start a feverish dance with his tongue against Izuku's own slick muscle.

They're kiss was short lived by the high pitched ringing of their schools bell, the sound causing Izuku to pull away. Quickly coming to his senses he realized it was the end of the lunch break and he hadn't made a move to clean up his mess left from his tray of food. "I gotta go," he said to the male still above him. The larger teen just stared at him, the emotionless mask was planted on his face again which stirred up something unpleasant in Izuku's thought.

"Yea," he finally spoke. "Me too." Shinso stood and offered his hand to help him stand. Izuku gladly took hold and whispered a soft "thanks" to him as he was hoisted up. Only he stumbled right into the males chest with the amount of force Shinso used in pulling him. Izuku went to pull back and apologize when he found he couldn't because an arm was locked around his slim figure, firmly trapping him against Shinso's hard body. He looked to see said athlete grinning at him. The sight helped Izuku relax, not realizing he was tensed up in the first place, now that he was calm he almost felt comfortable encircled in the males arms. He couldn't help but smile up at Shinso in return.

"So I forgot to tell you," Shinso began. "I got transferred out of Mr. Aizawa's class this mornin, seems they had my schedule mixed up or somethin."

Still under the effects from smoking earlier, Izuku felt the disappointment crash into him as hard as if he had jumped into a freezing pool of water from twenty feet in the air. He didn't try to hide it either, the smile he had turning into a small frown, but Izuku nodded to let him know he understood. "No need to pout shorty, you'll be seein plenty of me around. You got my number too, so hit me up whenever you feel like it." Shinso's large hand came up to brush a wild green lock out of Izuku's face, then went to lightly grab his chin while sliding his thumb across the teens lower lip. "Let me know if you ever want to chill. Maybe next time we can finish our..._conversation_, hm?" A shiver went up Izuku's spine from hearing that sultry voice accompanied by a wicked smile, and the hidden meaning behind those words increased the burning sensation in the flesh of his cheeks.

Izuku laughed a bit sheepishly, "S-Sure. I'll uh, let you know."

Shinso gave him a curious look but continued to hold Izuku close against his chest. He raised the arm that wasn't placed around the teens waist and put his hand on Izukus curly hair.

Izuku felt breathless for a moment. The second Shinso's hand landed on his head an image of him and Bakugo at their dojo's parking lot appeared in his thoughts. His mind played out the scene of Bakugo's own hand ruffling his hair before the callous male embraced him. The action had shaken Izuku to his core. He never thought Bakugo would comfort him the way he did...but still, part of him enjoyed it.

It had been ages since he witnessed the side of Bakugo that cared…...for _him._

Another bell could be heard in the distance that signaled the start of their next class. And their tardiness. "Crap!" Izuku exclaimed. Managing to pull away from Shinso this time, he started picking up his bag and leftover trash from the lunch he had. The swimmer threw away his garbage in the nearby trash bin then picked his backpack up over his shoulder. Looking over at Shinso who was waiting for him, he hastened his steps to quickly get over to him and make his way to class.

"Heh, no point rushing now," Shinso said flatly as he followed Izuku to the exit. The teen with unruly green hair glared at him, not putting much heat behind it however.

"Well if you could keep from assaulting me on my lunch break next time then maybe I won't be late." Izuku retorted while grabbing the door handle and pulling it open, at the same time a cold hand grabbed at his chin to pull his head to the side. Shinso, who was leaning over his shoulder to get close to his face, looked at him with an unreadable gaze that gave the greenette chills.

"Then don't make it so easy for me, _Izuku_."

Izuku didn't think his face could get any hotter than in that moment...not until he heard someone clear their throat nearby.

Head swinging in the direction of the door he held open, his eyes focused on the large figure standing at the top of the stairwell leading to the roofs entrance. Izuku's whole body suddenly felt like it just came into contact with a roaring flame.

"..Kacchan?"

* * *

_**Sorry for taking so long to update! **_

_**Classes are gettin brutal but I'll**_

_**try my best to get new chapters out ASAP**_

_**Thanks for reading**_


End file.
